Majik
by asuran-73
Summary: Two unsuspecting teenagers suddenly gets summoned to a world they didn't even know existed, Midgard. They won't be able to come back to their world unless they save the world from impending doom! if u like angels and mythology read this! :
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Majik

"Your highness, the enemies are preparing to attack us… We need to do it."

She sighed, "Very well, we don't have much choice do we?" the girl spun around to face him.  
"Harry, tell the wizards to prepare, we shall summon our protector."  
"yes ma'am!!" the man called Harry left.

"Well now, I hope this works, we can't afford to lose this paradise…" her big cerulean eyes tenderly gazed at the garden outside her room. "I won't let them take it away." She walked away and prepared for the ritual.

--

Its past 5 already…. Uhhgg… my stepmom's going to kill me…….. I gotta hurry!!  
Hmm.. What should I cook for dinner, curry? No she hates that… hmm maybe I should just fry some chicken she loves that!! And maybe I should add laxative in her dinner… that old grump deserves it anyway... Hey.. Wait that's Akai!!

"Akai!!" This may not be a bad day afterall… I finally saw him!

Akai stopped in his tracks and looked back to see who called his name. "oh! Hey Ai, done shopping for dinner?"

"Yup, you going home?"

"Yes, I promised my little brother to walk Coco today."

I can't help but smile, Coco is their adorable dog that looks like a bear, I think he's called a chao-chao or something.

"hey look It's almost sunset. C'mon let's walk near the shore."

I can't refuse his offer… I mean to be able to watch the sunset with your crush?! How good could it get! "uhm, sure"

He's five steps ahead of me. Hmm.. should I catch up and walk beside him or……

--

Hooded people were around a maiden who was wearing a white garb. They were chanting and a green light started to emit at the center of the circle.

"Come fort, my angel!"

--

Hey wait is it me? Or is Akai shrinking? …

"Ai!! Help me!! I'm stuck.. damn"

I grab his hands and started to pull him but he was sucked in and everything became black.

--

"Ahhh!! I.. I can't believe it!! We… WE actually summoned something?!" The girl jumped and hugged the figure.

"Your majesty, the circle is starting to glow again!" Then another figure fell down from the sky.

The cerulean eyed girl stared at the figure "eh!! Two angels?!"

The second figure rubbed her head "ouch, ouch… what the heck?!" She stood up and blinked dumbly… "so… I must be dreaming about cults huh? Oh well gotta wake my self up…" she slapped herself.

The hooded people stared at her. "uh.. you're highness… she's a girl. So that must be your angel"

"Oh…" The figure she was holding grunted and opened his eyes.

"Who are you?—and where am I?"

"I'm Ruby, the princess of Midgard! I'm your soul!" Ruby smiled.

"You're my what? --Soul? What're you talking about?" The man stood up breaking away from Rub's hug.

"Akai!! You're in my dream" Ai stopped slapping herself.

"You're dream?" Akai pinched himself. "You're not dreaming Ai.."

"wait… but… if I'm not dreaming... waaaahh!! Where the heck are we?!" she ran in circles.

Ruby stood up and pouted. "Geeze!! I told you you're in Midgard!!"

"Midgard?!" Ai clung to Akai's sleeve. "Hey, are you sure I'm not dreaming? I mean Midgard's from our literature class earlier… Norse mythology. Remember?"

Akai sighed and looked at Ruby. "Look you have to explain to us, why the heck are we here. We were in a beach located on Earth a few minutes ago."

Ruby blushed _acck… I have a gorgeous looking Angel ! Lucky!! _

Harry seeing that his Princess was lost in her own world answered them instead. "We have summoned you to protect her majesty to be her Angel."

"That's right!! You're supposed to protect me by using your awesome battling skills!!" Ruby said happily.

"What? How would I even do that, I'm a chess player not a martial artist"

"Chess? What's that? Anyway you're supposed to draw your power from me, your soul! Then use that to use your skills!!"

"As I said, I don't know what you're talking about so just take us home!" He touched his jet black hair in frustration.

"But I can't do that!"

Ai stared at her in disbelief "EH?! You're not serious are you?!"

Ruby grinned "I am! According to the legend unless you can stop _Ragnarok_ you can never go back!"

"_Ragnarok, _the end of the gods?" Ai sighed, she loved mythologies, and it's just that she wasn't sure if she wanted to actually be in one. "But you're not a goddess, are you?" She looked at Ruby… _sure she looks like one… with that long blonde hair and those big blue eyes, but still…._

Ruby looked at Ai, then Akai "No, it means the end of Midgard. And no I am not a goddess" _This is tougher than I thought. _"Okay, I'd explain everything inside the castle. Harry, prepare some food and escort our guests to the dining room."

"Yes ma'am, now if you would both follow me."

Akai and Ai followed Harry inside the huge castle.

"whoaaah!! I never thought that I'd be able to actually step inside a castle." Ai walked past Harry admiring all the paintings and sculptures that surrounded the palace. "Hey Akai, don't you think it's majestic?"

Akai nodded and smiled at her. _She still manages to admire those things considering that we're in a really weird situation, she's crazy. _He sighed but still smiled "Yes, they are."

Harry stopped in front of a large wooden door. "Here we are, please enter and make yourselves at home."

The duo entered the wooden door.

"Ai, stop doing that you might destroy it… and they might ask us to pay for it!!" Akai shouted as he saw Ai poke a crystal sculpture of an apple.

"But, I can't help it!!... hey… look." Ai motioned for him to stare at the painting in front of her. "wow, she's beautiful." The painting was of a smiling young woman, with red eyes, porcelain like skin and a 

long curly black hair. The woman was wearing a long red dress that matched her eyes and she was also wearing a crown which has a blue gem at the center "She looks happy."

"She was happy" Ruby entered the room and the duo stared at her. Ruby was wearing a white dress with gold embroideries at the sides; she was wearing a golden necklace that matched her dress. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was now wearing the same crown.

Ai was awestruck, _she's beautiful _"oh! I didn't notice you enter."

Even Akai was amazed with the beauty of the princess. "The woman in the painting, she's you're mother isn't she?"

A tinged of sadness was seen in her big blue eyes, but it soon disappeared. "Yes, she was the queen of Midgard, she died 1 week after that painting was done."

Ai looked down _oh so she lost her mom too huh… _"We're sorry to bring that up."

Ruby smiled "No, It's okay. Please take a seat for what I have to tell you is well it's a long story"

They both sat down.

"So, you see there's a legend here in Midgard. It's about a Magical stone, _Majik _, as they called it. Anyway, when a person obtains Majik, the person would become an immortal, he would become the most powerful and well he could rule the world. So in the legend a Hunter was the one who found the stone, but because the Hunter had an evil heart, Majik turned black and the darkness in his heart grew and grew, the hunter overthrew the King of Midgard and he started to rule it. For millions of years he ruled Midgard until a party decided that his madness needs to be stopped. This party wasn't that ordinary either, because they had special stones that allowed them to summon guardians from other dimensions that were so powerful."

"That must be the angels?"

"Yes, but when a person summons an angel he becomes a Soul, this relationship means that they share their spirits or energy, uhmm… so a soul needs to supply the angel his spirit or energy otherwise the angel would lose his life. When their contract is broken then the Angel could go back home."

"I see, so how do you break the contract?" Akai asked

"By using the Majik!" She answered happily.

"So where is the Majik?"

"I don't know!! So here comes the reason why I summoned you Akai! May I call you that?" Akai nodded, Ruby continued. "okay so, I summoned you to prevent Ragnarok, by preventing the evil Lord Azuma from getting the Majik. Lord Azuma thinks that the Majik is inside my castle so they're planning on attacking us! I couldn't bear the thought of losing so I tried to summon an angel!" She sighed dramatically.

"boohoo.. and here we are.." Ai continued "but wait, why was I summoned too? You only summoned Akai right?"

"Well, yes. I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure why you're here." Ruby said embarrassed.

"Probably because you tried to save me, anyway Ruby how can you be so sure that I am you're angel? I could be her you know."

Ruby blushed, _woow… my name sounds so beautiful when he says it _

"ahem.." Ai cleared her throat _geeze.. What's with this girl stop blushing already!!_

Ruby covered her red face "oh I.. Angels and souls should have different genders so since I'm a girl my Angel must be a boy!"

"I see, but I can't fight, I won't be able to protect you since I don't even know how to hold a knife let alone a sword." Akai stood up.

"Well, we must first determine your jobs!"

"Our jobs?" they asked in unison

"Well you see, you could be a swordsman, acolyte, thief, merchant, archer or anything!"

"C'mon let's go determine your skills."

TBC, the story would revolve around the old ragnarok, without the newest cities because I haven't played the game for a long time! My account was, well I can't open it! Anyway… comments? suggestions? Please do review!! I'm trying to enhance my writing skills, and as you can see I'm way far from being great at it so help me? Thanks a lot!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ai was staring at the landscapes outside; they were now inside the Royal carriage. _Midgard is beautiful, far from the city where Akai and I live. _She smiled to herself as she watched the pink jelly like object bounce around outside. "Ahh!! A poring!"

Ruby smiled at the girl and Akai well, he just sighed annoyed.

"So, could you at least tell us the description of each job?" Akai asked impatiently, they've been inside the damn carriage for god knows how long. His butt was beginning to ache and it seems that Ai's actually enjoying the long ride.

"Okay! An acolyte is basically a supporter they have the ability to casts spells which could speed you up, make you stronger etc. but there are exemptions too, when they train hard enough they can be promoted to priests or a Monk, if an acolyte trained as a supporter he becomes a priest or if a fighter he becomes a monk! But, that's not where it stops after you become a priest for example you can still be promoted into a high priest, but only a handful of people can be qualified for the 3rd promotion." Ruby clasped her hands it was fun telling them what she knew.

"So whatever your job is you can be promoted when you're strong enough and that you could either choose between two jobs?" Ai asked, she finds it interesting, this world and how it works, that is.

Ruby smiled "yes!! If you're an archer you could be a hunter then a sniper or a dancer then a gypsy! Just like me!"

"Wow! So you were qualified to be promoted for the 3rd time?"

"Yup!"

"okay, so please continue" Akai interrupted

The trio continued talking about the different jobs and the different things found in Midgard as they travelled towards their first destination, Izlude!

As soon as they arrived in Izlude Ruby took Akai and Ai to the swordsman guild.

"Here we are at the swordsman guild, this is where people who desire to become swordsmen go."

Akai watched the people inside the guild, there were many young men waiting patiently in a line. "We don't even know what we want to become, so why take us here?"

"Well, I just thought that staying in the palace won't help us at all… so visiting the different guilds might help you decide!" Ruby blushed, _Akai seems mad.. I wonder why? _She walked towards him and gently took his hand into hers. "C'mon inside." Her heart was beating loudly.

Akai and Ai was taken aback by what she just did.

_She's just dragging me inside, I'm thinking too much. _Akai too started to blush.

Ai stared at the two. "Ah!" _how... How could she just hold his hand like that?! _

As soon as they entered the guild they were greeted with gasps and well shouts.

"Lady Ruby!!" the men started to crowd around Ruby and Akai, Akai being the gentleman that he is encircled his hands around Ruby trying to protect her from some naughty hands.

Ruby blushed harder because of the sudden gesture. "Ah... Everyone, it's nice to see you all today."

"_I'm sorry Akai." _She whispered to him. Akai smiled "you sure are popular aren't you, princess."

Then a man in a knight's armor came out of a room. "Mi'lady!! What a surprise, for you to be gracing the guild with your presence!"He said brightly as he guided the three guests to another room.

"Oi! Let the princess and her friends pass! Have you no shame?!" He said to those who were still trying to follow the princess.

The room was small and cozy and at the middle there were red couches around a coffee table which were already filled with cookies, a tea pot and some cups.

"Mister Frederic, I'm here because I wanted my friends to get a tour inside your guild, to help them decide the job they'd be taking." Ruby said as she sipped the tea.

"Ah! Well then, but I'm afraid I won't be able to tour you personally, but Liszt shall be the one to give you the tour, she's quite charming." Frederic said as he motioned a woman dressed in a swordsman's garb to enter the room. The woman bowed slightly.

"Well now I have to leave, it's nice to see you again Ruby, and Liszt be sure to take care of them. Adieu." He left.

"So, shall we begin the tour?" Liszt said and the three nodded.

Akai walked beside Liszt, he was quite interested, because it was like taking part in a history tour.

"So this is where the chosen few are trained to become knights or crusaders someday." Liszt spoke while Akai listened; the other two didn't seem to be interested.

Ruby walked beside Ai. "So Ai how long has you known Akai?"

Ai sighed, was Ruby a new rival? _She seems so interested in Akai... "_Well, we've been friends for 4 years; he and his best friend were my seatmates in school for 3 years." _Yes, 3 years it's been a long time. _She smiled to herself as she remembered the memories they shared in those 3 years.

"So can you tell me more about him?" Ruby asked her cerulean orbs twinkling in anticipation.

Ai sighed then smiled. "Akai, he loves to eat!! His hobbies include sleeping, chess, talking and he's really good at math!" she giggled. "We often asked him to share his answer with us, he was really good at everything, he even made it in the student council, but he's quite lazy."

Ruby stared at her. "Student council?, Chess?"

Ai gaped at her. _Right, she lives in a different world. _So she started to share a bit about her own world.

Meanwhile

"So Liszt, why'd you choose to become a swordsman?

A smiled graced her petite face. "I wanted to become powerful to protect my mother this is a really chaotic world at that time."

Akai smiled, just like in his own world being a swordsman means chivalry. "She's quite lucky, I'm sure you're doing a great job protecting her."

Liszt stopped. "Oh no, she died." She stared at the ground. "I was too late; she was killed while I was still taking the test to become a swordsman."

Akai shifted uncomfortably _Ouch… That must've been painful for her _"I'm sorry to bring that up, I apologize…"

She stared at him and clasped her hands. "Oh no! It's quite alright, even though I failed to protect her, I can still protect other people, that's why I didn't stop and changed my job."

Akai stared at her, Liszt was a fragile looking girl but according to her she was still able to protect other people with it, _it must be nice to be able to protect other people. _

"This ends the tour! Akai thank you for listening! You know, I think you have the potential to become a swordsman, you do want to protect that girl and the princess right?... You should think about it." She patted him at the back. "I'll be waiting."

--

The trio ate dinner at the restaurant near the inn.

Ruby smiled, _Ai wasn't kidding, Akai does eat a lot. _She stared at him as he ate his 3rd bowl of rice. Then she shifted her gaze to Ai who was currently indulging with the fried Phen. _She loves eating too… Are they having a contest? _She sighed.

After eating they left the restaurant and decided to head back to the inn.

Ai stopped. "Hey, my stomach's still full so I'm going to take a walk. Okay?"

Akai looked at her and sighed. "Fine, be careful okay? Don't get lost!"

She stuck her tongue. "Yes father dear!! I won't don't worry."

Akai shook his head. "That idiot. C'mon, Ruby."

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay? I don't think it's quite safe here at night."

"She's a tough girl, she'll be fine."

Ai sat at the bench and stared at the sky. "It's so beautiful, unlike at home all I could see were the lights of other houses. I wonder what my friends are doing… that old hag must be preparing to kill me when I get back home!" She scratched her head. "If I'd be able to go home…" She stood up and started to walk towards the bridge. "ahh!! Would we be able to make it in time before my recital?" she shouted.

--

Akai was brushing his teeth when someone started knocking on his door.

"Akai It's me" He heard Ruby and opened the door.

"Ai's not back yet, It's already 11."

"What? She said she'd come back after an hour!"

"I'll go ask for help, so that we could go look for her." Ruby left the room.

"That idiot!!" Akai ran and started to look for the dark haired Ai.

--

"hey Missy…" Ai turned around and saw two men reeking in liquor walking towards her, One was thin and didn't seem to be drunk and the other one was a fatty. _So they do have drunkards here, this is kinda bad. _She took a step backward.

"What are you doing here in such a late hour alone?" The man wearing an eye patch, walked faster. "You might get in trouble you know."

_I need to hide my nervousness. _"I'm… I'm just taking a walk!" _She smiled and took another step back. "_What about you misters? Wouldn't your wives worry if you're not home at this time?"

"Ohh-- wee-- aarreee…" The drunken fat man slurred his words.

"We're looking for someone to spend the night with." The thin man continued. "And it seems that we already found one."

_Shit… _beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead. "Oh! Really! Well it was fun talking with you misters… I need to go now." She spun around and started to run as fast as she could.

"Sorry missy, but I won't let you go, I like you." The thin man wearing an eye patch chased her.

_Someone help me!! _She continued running.

The man stopped and took something from his pocket and threw it at her feet. "Gotcha."

Ai stumbled. _Fuck! _Akai, help me!! She tried to get up, but her feet were tied.

The man pushed her down the floor. "You shouldn't have made me chase you!"

"Stop!!" She screamed as the man pinned her down.

Akai heard Ai's scream and saw her.

"Ai!!"

Ai saw him running towards her. The man stood up. "E? What? You're her boyfriend or something?"

Akai punched him in the face. "Bastard! taking advantage of young women!"

The man smirked but didn't move at all. "You're quite weak aren't you?" He kicked Akai.

Ai gasped. "Akai!!"

The man continued to beat the pulp out of him.

_Why can't I… Why can't I fight back?_

When the man was done, he began to walk towards Ai again. "We'll just have to do it in another place huh?"

Akai tried to stop him… "Ai! Run, now!!"

"I.. I can't move!!"

"I paralyzed her." The man stated, he carried Ai in his arms and started to walk away.

"Ai!!" I must… I need to help her. He stood up, and ran towards the man, but the man simply dodged his attack.

"How could you expect to save this girl when you can't even save yourself?" The man laughed "you're pathetic!"

Akai grunted, blood was dripping from his mouth, this was his first fight, and it was painful. His body was painful, but the thought of not being able to save his friend was more painful. _No.. I can't give up! _

His body started to get warmer, _what the heck? _He looked up again at the man's retreating figure. _Did that guy damaged my eyes too? _In his eyes the man had different colors. He closed his eyes, his body 

wanting to touch the red spot on the man's forehead. He started to stand grunting in the process, he then suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere, he felt someone with a different aura appear.

"Wait!" A voice from the dark said.

The man turned around and froze as a sword was suddenly pushed at his back.

"Put the girl down or I shall stab you with this sword."

He put Ai down. He grinned as he took out his dagger. "You're just a woman!" he tried to slice the figure, but the figure sensed his attack and dodged it.

"Too slow." The figure moved fast and before he knew it the man was knocked out.

Akai watched, amazed at how powerful this mysterious figure is.

"Akai are you okay?"

_This voice, _Akai walked towards Ai and the figure. "Liszt!!"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" She asked as she poured the contents of a little bottle into Ai's mouth. "Here drink this." She handed him an orange bottle. "That's a potion, it would help you heal your wounds."

"You… You're amazing!!" Akai said, his built was bigger than Liszt but, she, she was the one who defeated the evil man.

Liszt smiled. "Oh, you haven't seen a knight in action yet!" She stood up. "Ai should be able to move later, so you should take her to your inn. I'll come with you and make sure you aren't attacked."

_I'm going to become a swordsman! _

--

Akai, Liszt and Ai reached the inn safely and where scolded by the worried princess.

"Akai!! Why, why are you wounded?" Ruby went to his side as soon as he laid Ai to her bed.

Akai smiled. "We got into a fight, apparently this stupid girl met trouble." He said Pointing at the sleeping figure.

"You should've known better not to let a young girl walk the streets at night alone." Liszt stated. "She doesn't even have any ability to defend herself!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Yea I know. I'm sorry"

Ruby patted his back. "Hey it's not your fault!" She stopped, so the sudden surge of weakness a while ago was because Akai got wounded? She sighed; _He needs to get stronger soon! I'd die if he doesn't! _

Akai grinned goofily. "Yes! It's not my fault! As soon as she wakes up, I'm gonna scold her!" He looked up facing Liszt.

Liszt stood up. "I'm leaving now, I need my rest." She smiled. "You take care, okay?"

"See you Liszt!" Ruby waved her hand.

Akai suddenly stood up, wincing. "Oh… Liszt! I've made up my mind." A smiled plastered on his face.

She turned around and had a questioning look on her face. "e?"

"I'm going to become a swordsman then a knight!" He said loudly.

Ruby stared at him. Liszt smiled and finally said. "Good to hear that Akai, I'll wait for you!"

--

That morning…

Akai had slept well, his wounds were miraculously healed completely. "So that orange potion really works huh?" He muttered to himself.

He stood up and looked out the view outside the window. "It's still early." Almost all buildings and houses were still closed and only a few people were walking around. He sighed "This is quite nice." He closed his eyes and listened to the chirping birds, to the sound of nature. But the peace and quiet was interrupted.

"grrrrr…" Akai sweat dropped, his stomach was making weird noises. "food…."He said zombie like and made his way downstairs were people were amazingly busy.

"I wonder what's up..." He went to the tables and saw what was wrong. "Ai?!"

Ai stopped from eating—no slurping down the food that was in front of her. "Oh!! Akai!!" She gulped and drank some water. "Good morning!!" She waved her hand and smiled.

Akai pointed a finger accusingly. "You're eating all the food!! STOP!!" He rushed his way towards the table where the food was. "You're not the only person hungry you know!"

Both of them grinned then laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll eat slow-LY!" She grimaced for a while, but then smiled again.

The two of them continued to eat oblivious to the workers of the inn who were panicking on what to cook next, it was early in the morning yet their newly marketed ingredients were almost gone—which would normally last for at least 3 days!

"More rice please!!" Ai raised her bowl.

The man who seemed like the manager of the place sighed. "More rice please!! We must not disappoint the princess' friends!"

Ai nodded in agreement. "Ruby would be pretty mad if you didn't feed us properly!"

Akai sighed and hit her in the head. _This girl is shame-LESS!! _"Oi!! Stop pressuring them to FEED you more!"

Ruby stuck out her tongue. "Sorry! Sorry!! It's just that I've never tasted anything this good before!!" She said loud enough for the chef to hear.

"THANK YOU!!" The chef shouted back. "EAT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!!"

She grinned and clapped her hands together. "YAY!!"

And once again he shook his head. "What the heck, fine! Thank you for the food!!" and then he too started to eat.

--

A few hours later…

Ruby woke up, she sat in front of her mirror. "Good morning pretty!!" She grinned then stood up and went to take a bath. After her long hot she made herself look presentable then proceeded downstairs.

The workers of the inn lined up at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning Princess!" The said in unison and bowed.

She smiled her brightest. "Good morning to everyone!" She nodded slightly. "May I have some breakfast?" She asked.

Some workers sighed, she raised a brow. "What's the matter?"

A waitress sighed. "The breakfast you want my lady might take a little longer, you see our ingredients are depleted and we just sent someone to shop for more!"

Ruby took a deep breath _SHE WAS FREAKING HUNGRY. _"Oh, is that so? Then I shall wait." She smiled sweetly, she would've just eaten breakfast at the other restaurant but it would seem rude for her to leave when they already gave her a seat and everything. She sighed. "Hey, have you seen my two companions?"

The workers all stopped as if they heard something so deadly—so evil! Someone cleared his throat and decided to break the awkward silence. "They went outside to look around, they said that they would probably end up at the guild." The manager said.

Ruby sighed. "Oh!" _How come they woke up early?! _She pouted slightly; _How could they just leave her behind? _

The manager went to her table "and they left this for you miss!"

She took the letter. "Dear Ruby, We went to get some air. We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. No hard feelings, kay? By the way! Just meet us as the guild. Akai's gonna take the exam! –Ai" She smiled upon reading the letter.

Aahh yes, the second chapter's done!! I am asking humbly for your criticisms… XD. This is kinda long huh? Some of it was supposed to be for chapter 3, but then I wanted chapter 3 to be about Akai's exam, then it hit me!! I don't know the job test to become a swordsman! Hahaha… so anyone willing to help me solve this problem? Thanks!!

Thank you to those who reviewed! Akai's powers? Honestly… I'm still thinking about what other skills he'll get haha how bout you guys give me some suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Akai stopped at the harbor, watching the people go around with their daily lives, the fishermen and some women sorting out their catch, sailors ushering people, and travelers relaxing.

Ai beamed brightly and stared at her companion. "Hey Akai! Don't you think it's really beautiful here?" She said, breaking the silence.

Akai nodded. "yea, the sea reminds me of home you know." He placed both his hands on his legs, stiffening. "We've been here for three days now… I wonder if people are starting to look for us."

_For you, probably, but who would even bother looking for me? That old hag? _ Ai smiled bitterly. "I guess…" she said in an almost sarcastic manner.

Akai raised a brow at her reaction; she was slightly clutching her skirt. "Last night, when I was trying to save you… I felt something really weird"

"…really? What?" she said flatly, as she stared at the kids running around.

Akai closed his eyes and stopped for a moment to think. "A sudden surge of power! My body just warmed up… and my vision kinda changed, it's hard to explain!" he said frustrated.

A kid finally tripped in front of them.

"a!" Ai rushed to the kid's side, and helped him to stand. "Hey kid, you okay?" she asked, trying to get a better view of his wound.

The kid smiled, trying to hold back his tears and nodded. Ai gently placed her handkerchief over the kid's wound. "Here, be careful next time, okay?"

The kid stared at her for a while then at his wound. "It doesn't hurt anymore big sister!"

"What?" Ai took her handkerchief off the kid's wound. She gasped "it's gone!"

"hn! Thanks!" the young boy then ran away from her.

Akai watched them curiously he couldn't make out what they were saying but he saw Ai gasped.

"what happened?" he asked as Ai walked towards him.

Ai furrowed her brows. "The wound, the kids' wound suddenly disappeared." She stated a tint of astonishment present in her voice.

Akai not moving from his spot merely shaped his mouth "O". He waved two of his fingers as if saying to forget about it. "Why are you surprised? We're not in a normal world you know."

She heaved a sigh "I guess you're right." She sat down beside him. "it's probably just one of the _powers_ Ruby was talking about."

He cocked his head slightly. "huh?"

"The surge of power that you were talking about! It's probably a hidden power!!" She said dreamily, she grasped his sleeve and grinned. "This is so exciting!! I can't wait for your hidden powers to be revealed!!"

He stared at her. "Idiot. I don't want such power." Was all he said.

Ai tried to look hurt and pouted. "Hey! That hidden power could be our ticket back home you know!" She then stared at the sky. "I want you to get that power already! OR else I won't be able to make it to my violin recital." She smiled.

Akai sighed _great! Just great… it was all up to him. _"You're right." He stood up. "Let's go to the guild, I need to do my best so that we could go back home!" He smiled. "I might miss the band practice if we stay here too long!"

Ai nodded and ran after him.

--

Liszt was bored, today she was the in charge of the list of novices willing to participate on the swordsman test. "great…" She muttered in dismay. _Why can't I be the one to screen them!? _

"Next!" She shouted, and another figure approached her desk. " Please write your name here."

The novice wrote his name and gave her the paper. "Please proceed to the next step. NEXT!!" She sighed.

"hey Liszt!"

She looked up at the figure. "Akai!!" She smiled brightly. _It won't be so boring now!!_

Akai grinned and waved at her. "I told you I'll come!"

Liszt stood up. "Hey, write your name here and wait for me." She went inside a room and then came back with another swordsman. "He's a friend of mine so I'll guide him myself! Thanks for taking over Uchi!"

She winked at Akai and Ai. "I'm going to be the one to guide you! But, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to bring you in Ai."

"E?!" Ai said loudly. "But what am I supposed to do!"

Liszt took something out of her pocket. "You can stroll around town, you can even go outside izlude and, if you get lost use this to communicate with us." She gave Ai a small gadget that had buttons and a small screen, just like a cellphone!

Akai and Ai gaped at the object. "You guys have a cell phone!?"

Liszt stared at them. "A shell phone? No—we don't call this _that._ It's actually called the private messenger!" She grinned. "It allows you to contact people, and we can also locate people using this!"

"ack! A GPS?!" Akai and Ai stared at each other. "They're not so medieval after all." Ai said, and Akai nodded.

"Anyway, you Akai come with me and Ai do as you wish! We'll contact you as soon as we're done."

Liszt and Akai went towards another room and Ai left the guild.

--

She grinned. "Even leave izlude huh?" she said as she stared at the small gadget. She crossed the bridge and went outside of izlude.

What she saw stunned her, there were a vast field of grass, trees stood tall everywhere, a small waiting shed at the side and below the hill was a small river.

She breathed in and out relaxing at the sight. She heard a slight bouncing sound and turned around. "They're even cuter up close!" she exclaimed. She quietly followed the pink jelly like creature as it slowly went down the hill. She then stopped as she heard an instrument being played.

Ai stopped and looked around. "A cello!!" She muttered to herself. "Where's the one playing it?" she closed her eyes and followed the sound. She proceeded downhill and she heard the sound getting louder and louder._ Bach's prelude no. 1? _

She hid behind a tree and stared at a young man passionately playing the big instrument. She smiled and closed her eyes once again. Savoring the music, and trying to feel the emotions of the song. She took another step. "CRACK." She heard something break and saw that she stepped on a _dead _looking_ branch. _

The music stopped and the man stared at her direction. His eyes then suddenly become large. "RUN!!" he shouted.

"what?" A thick smoke enveloped her and as soon as the smoke was gone she saw a monster in front of her, it was holding a scythe. "AHH!" she shouted as the monster slowly raised its weapon. She placed both of her hands in front of her as a defense.

"tch" The man quickly dropped his cello and lunged at the big creature.

"RUN! Get away from here!" He said, commanding her.

Ai peered and saw that the man clad in black blocked the hideous monster's attack. She gulped and ran towards the man's cello.

He smirked as he confirmed that the girl was safe.

The monster raised its scythe again and the man raised his weapons as he closed his eyes and muttered a spell. "die.." he said quietly as he dodged the monsters attack, he leapt and turned In mid air, he then took out small knives and threw it at the monsters' eyes, blinding it.

Ai watched intently, not even moving nor blinking. The huge monster screamed loudly and the birds around flew out.

The monster swayed its weapon around, but successfully hitting merely the trees. "it's useless." The man once again muttered as he plunged one of his weapons on the monsters' arm. He jumped in front of the monster and stabbed its chest. The monster disappeared and the man pocketed an item that the monster dropped.

Ai stared at him gaping. "amazing…"

The man placed both his weapons back and started to walk towards her.

She took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a deep husky voice.

Ai gulped. "You—you're amazing!" She said.

The man carefully placed his cello inside its case. He removed his hood and smiled at her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked his voice warm and deadly at the same time.

Ai shook her head and stared at him, he had a dark brown messy hair, he had thin lips, a perfect nose and rare looking eyes. _His eyes are… colored red, just like the color of blood. "ahh!" she pointed a finger "You're!" _Ai stopped _handsome… she said in her mind._

"I'm what?" He looked at her slightly amused.

"So strong!!"

He smiled in response. "So, what are you doing here?"

Ai chuckled nervously, "you see, I heard your cello, it's Bach right? You're really good."

"I see" he slightly raised his brow. _She's not from this place. _He took a step forward and gazed at her, _a high school uniform? _"Where are you from?"

"eh?" _Wait, Ruby told us that not to tell anyone we're from Earth. But… _"The same place where you came from." She said trying hard to hide her nervousness.

He smirked at her answer. _Could she be an angel? Definitely not the princess' _ "I see." He said. "Are you alone?" He walked around her like a predator watching its prey.

Ai glared at him, she didn't like the way he was staring at her, it made her heart beat faster. "No, are you?"

He shook his head.

"Would you stop that!?" Ai finally said. "Stop walking around in circles!" She sighed irritably.

He stopped and chuckled. "Pardon me." He stopped in front of her and kneeled down. "My name is Kurosaki, Jin." He gently took her hand and pecked it.

Ai blushed and moved her hand away from him. "I…I'm Airen Miller."

He stood up and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Miss Airen."

_Pull yourself together Ai!!_

"Nice to meet you too Jin." And they shook hands.

--

"Listen, the objective of this test is to get out of the maze within 10 minutes. Dangerous monsters roam around the maze and there are also cliffs that you could fall into. If an accident occurs guardians would come to your aid. If you can no longer or no longer wish to participate you can approach a guardian and they would escort you back here, but once you do that you are throwing away your one and only chance of becoming a swordsman." Frederic stood up in front of the novices that were lined up, hyped to enter the huge gate behind him.

"10 minutes huh?" Akai muttered softly. "There would be monsters too…" He sighed.

Liszt patted his back. "Don't worry… I'm sure you'll make it." She whispered. "Here take these." She gave him a couple of potions and a sword. "You'll need a weapon to defeat the monsters, and if you're wounded all you have to do is to drink one of these."

Akai nodded. "thanks."

"NOW! Everyone, we are now opening the gate!"

--

"Frederic!" Ruby waved at the old man and smiled sweetly. "May I join you?"

Frederic nodded. "We shall wait for that young man at the end of the maze."

They made their way inside a cave having torches as their only source of light. "Have a seat my lady." He motioned her to seat at the huge chair at the center of the room.

She sat and patiently waited for Akai.

--

Akai was left alone in the middle of darkness; he was walking slowly, making sure not to accidentally fall of a cliff like the other examinees. "Slowly but surely… slowly but surely…" he said repeating it like a monk chanting.

He made it into the other side where he found another gate guarded by swordsmen and some knights. "Congratulations you made it to the 2nd part of the test. If you would like to surrender I can escort you back, but if you're still up to the test then go inside the portal." One of them said.

Akai nodded. "I can still do it, let me pass."

… And so they opened the gate.

"It's just like the 1st maze… except that in order to get to the other gate… I have to cross this long.. thin bridge…." Akai gulped…he hated bridges. He closed his eyes, breathed in and out. "I CAN DO THISS!!" he shouted as he started to cross the bridge. "Slowly…" he said trying to balance himself by spreading both of his hands.

After 20 minutes…

"Slowly… I can almost see the end!" He said happily. "Wait…what's that?" he said as a flying object moved towards him. "a bat?!" he dodged it's attack by ducking down.

"Damn it." He hugged the bridge and slowly moved, but the bat like monster kept attacking him. "for crying out loud!" he said infuriated. "fine…." He took out the sword and slowly stood up.

"come!" He raised his sword as the bat flew towards him. He managed to swing the sword just in time and he hit the bat, and it went poof!

He fell to his back and almost fell to the cliff but he grabbed on to the side of the bridge. "I can do this!" He slowly tried to pull his self up.

Akai succeeded and made his way towards the edge.

"Congratulations you will now be entering the 3rd part of the test." Another guardian said.

"Let's do it!"

--

"My lady, is that young man really an Angel?" Frederic asked hesitatingly.

Ruby who almost fell asleep opened her eyes and nodded. "Yes, he would be the one to save us one day!" she said delighted.

Frederic smiled at her. "But, you do know that the 1st angel that was summoned by Azuma, is far more stronger than that young man."

"Well… we never really confirmed if he was truly an angel, right?" Ruby answered, she was determined to remain optimistic, that young man working under the evil Azuma couldn't be an angel. Only she and her uncle have the remaining summoning stones.

"But… according to my uncle, that young man is quite dangerous…" She sighed, he was dangerous but she never knew why… the king, her uncle wouldn't tell her everything.

A guardian entered the room and bowed before her and Frederic. "Master Frederic, someone has already reached the final check point."

Ruby stood up. "Is it Akai!?"

"It seems that it is him, milady." He bowed.

"Lady Ruby, I'm afraid he is not yet done with the exam, please wait here." Frederic stood up.

"But, I thought once they reached the end of the maze they're already qualified to be a swordsman!" She said slightly raising her voice.

"I will not allow him to become a swordsman if he would be unable to touch me, in a battle of course." He took his bastard sword out of its sheath.

"Frederic… please don't hurt him?"

He nodded and left.

--

Akai lay at the center of an empty room panting for air.

"You did well." Frederic helped him stand up. "But, you're not yet done."

Akai looked at him. "What?"

Frederic pointed his sword at his neck. "I want you to fight for your life."

Akai gulped. _His serious… _"I can't… I don't have a sword it fell off when a monster attacked me." He stepped back. _Frederic's definitely stronger than the thugs Liszt fought…_

Frederic removed a sheathed sword hanging from his waist. "Here." He tossed it.

"If you die here, you have no right to be called an angel. Also, I won't take no for an answer."

Akai removed the sword from it's sheath. _It's deadly sharp… _"I don't intend to die in this world."

"Well then, we shall begin."

In a split second Frederic was gone from where he was standing.

"what the fu—" Akai looked around cautious.

"UP here!!" Frederic came down with his sword pointed at Akai.

"ugh!" Akai granted as he barely stopped his attack with the use of the sword.

"Too slow." Frederic swings his sword again which made Akai hit the wall.

Akai raised his head. _It's the same feeling… my vision.. It's turning red… _

"What's wrong mister Angel? Is that all you've got?" Frederic slowly walked towards him, with a sadistic grin on his face.

Akai clutched his chest, his heart was pounding… he looked around… everything was in the color of blood.

Frederic raised his head by pulling his hair. "If you die here, I'll kill the other girl too."

Akai tightened his grip on his sword and with all his might he tried to attack Frederic.

Frederic dodged his attack. "That's better." He smirked. "Now come and show me your true powers."

Akai grinned and moved. He moved fast… way faster than Frederic. He kept attacking Frederic but, Frederic could always block his sword.

"If you hit me even once, I'll let you live." Frederic grunted.

"I might kill you…" He said his voice low and deadly. He never felt like this before, he felt powerful…

"AA!!" He screamed as he leapt forward attacking Frederic, their swords made contact with each other and because of the impact both of them destroyed the wooden door and ended up in the 3rd maze.

--

Ruby stood up as she heard a loud sound from the other side of the door. "Akai… Frederic.." She walked towards the door, but a swordsman blocked her way. "I'm sorry mi'lady, but I cannot allow you to pass."

Ruby smiled… "I'm a princess… but I am still far more powerful than you." She took out her whip and attacked the shocked swordsman. Within a matter of seconds the swordsman passed out. "I'm sorry." She opened the door and gaped at what she saw. Everything was a mess, the empty room was full of holes and the other door was destroyed. She slowly walked towards the destroyed door, and found that the two were still fighting. Akai was soaked in his blood, and Frederic had wounds.

-

Frederic grunted as Akai lunged at him again. "You already wounded me! This fight is over!" He blocked Akai's attack again.

Akai didn't stop and grinned. He didn't say a word but instead he continued to attack him.

Ruby, seeing this rushed towards them, not even looking at where she was stepping.

The other two unaware of her presence continued fighting, until they finally heard Ruby's scream.

Akai stopped as something blonde slipped below the darkness.

"Princess Ruby!!" Frederic rushed towards the cliff where she fell. "This is not good, the cliff in this 3rd maze is said to be endless!"

"What?!" Akai rushed and jumped.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw Akai chasing after her, they were falling in midair. "You stupid boy! Why'd you jump?!"

Akai smiled and reached for her. "I'm you're angel, it's my duty to protect you." He said, gripping her hand and pulling her towards him.

Ruby hugged him tightly. "But now we'll both die." Her eyes closed.

"We're not." Akai said gently. "Ruby, open your eyes."

She did as she was told and gaped in amazement. "Wings?" She stared at the flapping white wings in Akai's back.

"Yup." Akai nodded, as he flew the two of the back.

-

Akai slowly placed Ruby down and smiled at her. "You alright?"

Ruby nodded. "How did you know that you had wings?" She said pointing at his wings.

"I didn't… I felt that going after you was the right thing." He stretched his back as the wings slowly disappeared.

Frederic stared at them. "Akai thank you for saving her, you truly are an Angel."

"Thanks…" He sighed _I…have wings…. And I can move fast… is this what being an angel means? _

"Akai… Let's go back to the inn; the powers you used are from me, so I'm feeling weak." Ruby said as she yawned.

Akai nodded. _If I used too much of these powers I might kill her… I should be careful. _

"Wait. Akai, you are now a swordsman." Frederic said smiling widely at him.

Akai nodded and left with Ruby.

Another looonnnngg chapter!! Haha thanks for all your reviews!! And please review some more!!

Ohh and what would Ai's job be? Could you guys tell me what job would suit her and why? Hahaha someone already said that she'd great as a sage. Any more ideas? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Poor girl…she lost her mother at a young age."

_What?... why am I seeing my mother's funeral?..._

"Airen… listen to me... let's look at your mom for the last time, okay?"

_It's me and dad… _

"mama…"

"now now, don't cry okay?"

_Idiot dad… telling me not to cry when he was crying too… Dad… too bad he too left me._

"_Miss Airen!"_

--

"Miss Airen!" Jin shook the sleeping girl gently. He sighed. "Wake up."

She moved but still didn't wake up.

He stopped and stared at her sleeping face. "A sad dream?" he gently brushed off the tear from her closed eyes.

--

"_Dad!! Please don't leave me! Dad…" _

_Now It's dad's death…why am I dreaming about them…_

_Dad… was smiling at me when he died. That.. that stupid fool… still telling me not to cry. How could I not cry? When he was leaving me alone._

"_Airen… my dear Airen…be good to everyone… don't cause trouble. Okay?"_

"_I won't… I promise I won't dad… I'll be good. So please.. don't leave me?"_

"_I'll watch over you—I—promise…. My dear Airen…--"_

_Those were his last words... _

"_Miss airen.."_

_Huh?_

_--_

Jin smiled as Ai finally opened her eyes. "I thought you were planning to sleep here for the whole night miss Airen." I was already sunset and even the porings were already gone.

Ai stared at him for a moment… "I…I'm sorry."

He smiled and brushed off another tear. "You should stop crying, Miss Airen."

To Jin's surprise Ai held his hand which was still on her face. "Your hands are warm…"

He gently cupped her face. "Miss Airen, it's already late. It's time for you to go home."

Ai blushed and let go of his hand. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled as he stood up and offered his hand.

"Stop calling me miss Airen… just call me Ai, okay?" she took her hand and he helped her stand up.

"I'd rather call you Airen." He said as he hugged her.

Ai blushed harder. "What are you doing?" her heartbeat going faster.

"You seemed sad, and I wanted to make you feel better. People said hugs always made people feel happier." He said warmly, he was about to let her go when Ai hugged him back.

Tears fell from her almond eyes. "Thanks…"

"I'll take you home so stop crying." He patted her head. "Whatever it is, everything would be alright, okay?"

"hn!" She nodded. She looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you very much!"

He smiled back. "That's better. Now tell me where are you staying?"

"The inn in Izlude." She started to walk up the hill.

_It might not be a coincidence that we met… _Jin grinned.

"Jin!! I thought you're going to walk me! C'mon!" Ai waved at him and shouted.

"Yes, wait up." He smiled as he swiftly moved towards her.

--

At the inn

Akai watched the people outside the window. He already contacted Ai and apparently she was safe and was on her way back to the inn.

"Akai…"

He turned around to see Ruby finally awake. "Hey, had a nice dream?"

Ruby nodded and proceeded towards the window sitting in front of him. "Where's Ai?" She asked as she sipped the tea.

Akai pointed his finger outside the window. "There she is…" He stood up. "And she's not alone." He went downstairs.

Ruby stared at the brown haired man who was talking with Ai. "He looks familiar." She mused.

--

Ai's gaze diverted to the man getting out of the inn's door "Hey, it's Akai!" Ai waved at Akai. "AKAI!!" She said loudly, Akai sighed and Jin chuckled.

Akai stared at Jin, and shuddered. There was something wrong…

"Ai…" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away from Jin.

"oww! Hey what's your problem!!" Ai said startled at Akai's actions.

Jin smirked. "Well then, I'll see you again Airen." He turned around. "and by the way nice to meet you. Mister Akai." He said, sounding cold, and dangerous.

Ai stared at the two of men, there was a tension in the air. _What's their problem... _"aa.. Jin thanks for everything!!"

Jin merely waved goodbye and soon enough he was out of their sights.

Akai sighed, and Ai pulled his hair. "WHAT?!" He glared at Ai, who was also glaring at him.

She pouted and looked up to him. "Why did you pull me?"

Akai looked away, _I don't know. _"It doesn't matter… C'mon let's go inside." He said as he made his way back inside.

Ai gaped and suddenly blushed. _Could it be… that he was _"jealous?" she said silently.

Akai turned around as he thought she said something. "what?"

She was covering her mouth and waved her other hand in front of her. "no—nothing…"

He raised his brow, she was blushing. "weirdo…" He sighed.

--

Inside a dark room, where the only source of light was a lamp and the moon…

"Master Jin… We were looking for you." A woman kneeled down in front of the black clad Jin.

Jin sat as he drank the wine with the same color as his eyes. "I met someone interesting today, Seiren."

Seiren looked up her green hair slightly covering her left eye. "Someone?" She stood up. "who master?"

A smiled graced his thin lips as he stared at the full moon outside. "A girl, a very special girl."

Seiren stared at her master's beauty; he was like a _god_ under the moonlight, his white skin shining and his red, bloody eyes glistening in delight as he spoke of this _girl. _"A girl?" she said softly as her mouth went dry. _A girl? I won't let her… he's mine… _

"Yes."

Seiren walked towards the door, but stopped as a hand gripped her wrist.

He lowered down his face, speaking beside her ear. "Seiren, do not try to harm this girl, or else…" He whispered in a low voice.

Seiren gulped as the mirror beside the door broke into shards. "Yes--" she stammered. "Yes my lord."

She closed the door and leaned at the wall, panting heavily. She was scared of him, he was powerful in many ways and her life was in his hands. "Jin…" She said as she mustered all her strength to move away from his room.

--

Meanwhile…

Ruby, Akai and Ai was happily munching down the dinner cooked by the chef's inn.

Ai was holding a chicken like leg. "So-- you're finally a swordsman!?" she said waving around the said chicken leg.

Akai glared at her. "Stop waving the darn chicken!!"

"It's a peco-peco leg, not chicken." Ruby interrupted

Ai chuckled and Akai sighed. "congratulatiooonss!!" she was about to eat the leg Akai took it away by force.

"Ahhh" Akai took a bite while Ai stared at him then the hand where the chicken was. "you--!!" She stood up and tried to grab Akai's plate.

Akai grinned as he guarded his plate. "C'mon, I'm just helping you to not gain more weight."

Ai stopped. "are—are you telling me I'm FAT?!" She grinned and spoke dangerously…as she fingered the knife on her side.

Ruby gaped at Ai. "Ai?..." She gulped.

Akai shivered. "uhh-- no, no!! I'm not!!" He stood up and slowly walked towards the door. _Geeze why do women turn deadly when you tell them they look fat. _

"Akai-- where are you going?..." Ai asked as she followed Akai. "I'm not fat… AM I?!"

"No… you're just chubby…" he laughed nervously. _Oh wait… did I just?... _"I meant… I'm chubby!! See!!" He made his face look fat, he grinned then ran away/

"hee-hee-heee" Ai's grin grew bigger as she followed him outside the inn.

… and then the chase began.

Ruby sighed, why can't they eat like normal people? She sighed again as she gracefully ate.

--

Akai was facing Ai, with his back at a fence, behind the fence was the sea.

Akai smiled, _Teasing her is definitely fun… but dangerous. _"faattssooo--" He taunted.

Ai, who was panting and was still holding the knife smiled back. "you're so gonna die…" She took a step forward.

Akai grinned. "Ai, I also discovered something today." He said as he felt his wings going out.

Ai blinked and dropped the knife.

"I discovered that I have wings." He said as his wings started to flap.

Her jaw dropped. His white wings were glittering under the moon. "They're beautiful…" She said in awe.

"I'll forgive you if you fly me to the moon!" She grinned and pointed at him looking childishly cute.

Akai sweat dropped, he went down and carried her bridal style. "I won't be able to do that, but—we can fly above the city." He smiled at the girl who was blushing.

Ai couldn't speak, her heart beat was going faster and faster… _He's warm… _"Sure." She looked up to him and saw him smiling at her. Her face went redder.

Akai stared at her. "Are you okay?"

Ai stiffened. "I—I'm okay!" she chuckled nervously. "Let's go!!"

--

They flew around Izlude for a few hours, watching the people below them in amusement. After a few hours they stopped in a garden.

"Akai… are you afraid?" Ai asked while rubbing her hands together, it was a cold night.

Akai tilted his face and stared at her for a while. "A bit, I guess. But…" He removed his jacket and placed it on top of her. "Don't worry because I promise I'll take you back home." He hugged her from behind, Ai stiffened. "Akai?..."

He smelled her hair… _she…smells nice. _Akai shook his head and he let go off her, blushing.

"Sorry… anyway. My training as a swordsman will start tomorrow and I'm going to be strong so that I'll be able to protect you and Ruby." His eyes were filled with determination.

Ai looked at him. "I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to protect my own…"

He smiled. "You're like a younger sister to me so… as you're older brother I'll protect you no matter what, so don't worry about becoming strong, okay?"

Ai stopped.

_A little sister? I don't want to be your little sister… _"thanks…" She forced a smiled. _It's funny how few words could ruin my little fantasy. _She smiled bitterly as she stared at Akai's back.

--

I actually typed this just after chapter 3… anyway reviews please?! Your reviews really inspire me to continue this fic… sooooo please review?!


	5. Chapter 5

It was another peaceful day in Midgard, just like every morning for the past week Ruby, Akai and Ai ate their breakfast together…

Ruby happily munched on the omelet in front of _her_, its taste was a usual exceptional. _Maybe I should ask the chef to cook for me in the palace. _She nodded to herself.

Akai raised a brow at the girl who was apparently nodding for no apparent reason and to the other girl who was just staring into space with her mouth open.

He shrugged. _Maybe she hasn't slept much. _"So, what are you guys up to for today?" He asked trying to break the silence.

Ruby looked up to him and smiled. "I think I have to go to my uncle's place today. You're going to start training at the guild today, right?"

Akai nodded. "Yup, according to Liszt all I have to do is to learn the basic skills in the guild then it would be up to me to improve them, or in her words to _level up._"

"I'm sure it wouldn't take you a long time to learn." She smiled. _You have to be stronger…_ "I can help you improve your skills if you want!"

Akai smiled at her. "Sure, but… how do I even improve those skills?"

"Well, all you have to do is to use the skills you learned against monsters until mastered the skill!" She said enthusiastically. "Akai… do your best okay?"

Akai grinned and nodded. "Yup, oh and by the way, Ruby I heard that I would also need weapons, shields, armors and other stuff… do you know where I can get them?" He sighed. _I feel like I'm inside a role playing game._

"I won't be able to give you anything now, but, I'll buy you good stuff in Prontera later."

"Prontera?"

Ruby gulped down the contents of the glass beside her. "The capital of Midgard, my uncle is the King so he stays in the main castle located in Prontera." She then shifted her gaze to the girl beside Akai. "Hey, Ai would you like to come with me?"

Ai didn't respond, her chin rested on her palm as she was still staring blankly at the glass in front of her.

Ruby and Akai both raised their brows.

_A sister… _Ai sighed, she had been with them for the whole hour but, she hasn't participated on any of their interesting conversations. She was too caught up thinking of her seemingly broken heart. _If I loved him that much, why aren't I crying… maybe I don't really love him?_

"AI!!" Ruby and Akai shouted in unison.

Ai shocked, dropped her spoon and stared at them, dumbfounded. "What?"

They both sighed.

"Ruby asked you if you wanted to go with her to Prontera!" Akai said still staring at the black haired girl.

"Well, I don't really have anything to do…" _but, I want to see Jin. _"I'll pass." She said.

Ruby sighed, slightly disappointed. "Oh, okay." _I was hoping to go shopping with you. _She sighed again as she tried to fix the crown on top of her head.

"Don't meet up with that Jin guy." Akai said seriously, as he intently gazed at Ai's brown eyes.

Ai glared at him. "I like him; he's my new friend so why wouldn't I meet up with him?" she was annoyed.

He grunted, _I don't really have a reason…it's just a feeling in my gut. _"Fine, but if you get in trouble… call me up, okay?" He smiled and stood up. "I have to go now."

Both girls stood up. "Me too, the carriage is outside, I can drop you off at the guild." Ruby said and Akai nodded.

Both entered the royal carriage while the girl clad in a high school uniform waved and smiled. "You guys take care! See you later!" She said in a cheerful manner.

"You too!" Ruby shouted in her sweet high pitched voice.

Akai raised one of his hands coolly. "See you later!" then the carriage left.

Ai stared at the space where the carriage was for a moment. "Come to think of it, Ruby kinda resembles her, _the girl that Akai loves the most." _She sat down as she recalled the conversation she and Akai had year ago, before she even realized that she liked him.

-- Inside a classroom painted in pink, students kept talking, completely ignoring the person in front of them who kept talking and talking, not caring if no one even listened to him.

Ai shifted her gaze from the book she was reading as she heard a snort. She raised her brow as she saw Akai combing his hair in front of a small pink mirror. She chuckled. "What's wrong?"

Akai moved his head to face her. "I can't figure out how to fix my hair." He said sounding embarrassed and frustrated at the same time.

"Your normal hair style is fine." She chirped, as she moved his hair to its normal-everyday-position. She moved her hand away from his head. "See?"

Akai sighed in defeat as he stared at his hair's reflection.

"Do you have a date or something?"

Akai shook his head and smiled. "She's coming back to town and I wanted to look a little different when she sees me."

Ai smiled, _She pertains to a girl, named Amber, she was a year older than she and Akai. She graduated last year and is now living in the capital. _"Ohh!!" She patted him in the back and grinned. "I'm so happy for you!"

Akai glared at her. "But…" she sighed.

He cut her off. "I heard she already has a boyfriend. Was that what you were going to say?" he said.

Ai stared at his forlorn looking face. "o… so you already knew."

"It doesn't matter to me; I'll keep loving her forever! Even if it takes forever… I'll wait for the time when she can say that she loves me too." He declared.

She smiled at his determination. –--

Ai chuckled at the memory. "Their names are kinda similar too!" She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Maybe, this time Akai would finally get what he deserves, to be loved back." She said happily. She softly slapped her cheeks with both hands. "Ai is now back to normal!!" She said to herself then proceeded to the place where she met her mysterious friend.

Jin sat down in the soft grass. He smiled as he proceeded to remove his cello from its case. He plucked each string to make sure it's still in tune. "Seiren, place that over here. Then you may leave." He said at the green haired huntress, who was holding a case that resembled his cello case, the only difference was that the case she was holding was waayyy smaller.

Seiren nodded and placed the case beside the cello's case. "Master, are you going to meet the girl again?" She said softly.

"Yes, would you like to see her, the girl who interests me?" He said not even looking up to see her.

Seiren was taken aback. "Yes."

Jin smiled, she flinched as she noticed. _He looks better when he smiles._

"Very well then, you can watch us, but do not let her see you and your pet." He started to play a scale. He stopped. "And Seiren, I'll have your life if you harm her." He said the warmth in his voice gone and replaced by the same cold, deadly tone.

She nodded silently as she leapt and sat on a branch, her falcon following and landing on her shoulder. AS soon as she was sure she wasn't gonna fall off, she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to his enchanting music.

Jin closed his eyes as he passionately played Paganini's caprice no. 24 in his instrument. He liked this piece, it makes him remember all the memories, good and bad. At the middle of the piece, his thoughts led him to a girl he just met.

_Why do I want to protect her so much? Is it possible that I like her? _He grunted, 4 years ago he decided that he was not suppose to care, or to have any emotions at all. _Or is it because of those dreams? Those stupid dreams of her, crying. _

For weeks he kept dreaming about a faceless girl, drenched in blood, tears streaming from her dead, empty eyes, but last night, the girl was no longer faceless.

Seiren opened her eyes as the playing suddenly stopped.

He cursed himself slightly as one of his strings suddenly broke, his playing was too harsh to the cello. He stood up and took a new string from his cello case. He slowly removed the broken string and started replacing it.

_Why do I feel sad whenever I wake up after the dream of her, drenched in blood with tears in her eyes? _He slightly clenched his fists. _Would I be the one to cause her to cry? Would I be the one to take her life? _

He slightly shook his head, the truth is his dreams were actually bits of the future, but he and his best friend were the only ones who knew that. It was a skill he discovered 4 years ago.

He proceeded to tune it again, then he started to play again, he grinned as he felt her presence, Ai was near.

Seiren shifted her gaze at a girl slowly going down the hill, she licked her dry lips then grinned. _He's got good taste. _

-

Ai smiled to herself as she heard the familiar tune and saw the black haired man. She stopped beside a tree and silently listened to him.

He stopped playing then turned around. "How long are you planning to stay there?" He said warmly, which shocked Seiren and himself; he never knew he could still speak sweetly and with such warmth.

Ai waved her hand then started to walk beside him, she almost gaped when he stood up, he was wearing a dark red polo, two of its buttons were unfastened which showed his collar bone, and a black pants. She blushed…_WHAT the heck?! _She shook of her head, and sighed _How can a guy looks soo… so good by just wearing those plain clothes…_

Jin grinned, most women gawked at him and he found it annoying, but he found it amusing when Ai blushed. "I have a surprise for you." He said.

Ai looked at him curiously. "What?"

He pointed the small black case. "I brought you a violin."

She excitedly ran towards the black case, unfastening the lock in haste. "wow…" She said as she looked at the small instrument. She turned around. "Why'd you go all the trouble?" she asked.

"No reason, its' just that yesterday you told me that you played." He lied; _I want to see you smile, to erase your blood soaked, lonely face from my mind…and those dead looking eyes._

She nodded as she carefully tucked in the instrument in her chin. "Let's play together!" She said enthusiastically.

Seiren sighed as she watched the duet; she smiled, because she never saw her Master that happy before. She left.

Liszt smiled as she watched the new swordsmen train. Today they would learn how to use their swords properly; a few hours ago they started a duel like match between the newbies, with the use of wooden swords of course.

"Whooaahh!!" Akai said as he ducked, he was easily dodging all the attacks of his opponents. He was surprised, because it seemed that his body could read their moves.

The other swordsman gasped as Akai attacked him; he went flying to the other side of the big room.

The watchers gasped and cheered.

Akai sighed, _how could they enjoy watching people get beaten? _He went down the Arena.

Liszt approached him. "Hey since you won, you can proceed to the next lesson! Learning Bash, Let's go hunt some monsters outside." She said happily.

Akai smiled. "Let's go!"

Ai placed the violin back to its case. She was a bit tired; after all they have been playing for 3 hours.

"That felt great!" She said as she stretched both of her hands. "Hey Jin." She said sitting beside the red eyed man.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been in this place?" She asked curiously.

"4 years, and you… you've probably been here for about a week or even less?" He answered.

Ai sighed _Four years!...I wonder if I'll end up living here forever…_ "less actually… can you tell me when you were… well..uhh transported here?" She said a bit unsure.

"hnnm…" He stared at her, her almond like eyes were staring intently at her. _She's adorable. _"January 19, 1789" he said.

Ai stood up. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" _that means time here moves slower…_

Jin laughed. Ai stared at him. "I was just kidding… January 19 year 2008."

Ai pouted. "geeze… 2008? Wait… I think we were transported here January 20…hey…so...So time here is faster!" Her smile became bigger.

"So it seems, Airen." He said, in his normal husky voice.

Ai blinked. _Her name sounded great every time he said it._ She bit her lip… _maybe my blushing around him meant that I'm destined to love him!! Not that stupid Akai!!_

Jin looked at the girl who seemed to be lost in some weird thought…"ahem…" he cleared his throat which made her look at him.

"If you're going to stay in this world for a while I suggest you look for a job, and try to learn their ways." He said.

Ai who was blushing due to some weird things grinned. "My friend explained to me about the jobs, but, I still don't know what I want to be…" She stopped then clasped her hands together. "Jin, would you please teach me, the _ways_ of Midgard?"

Jin smiled. "Sure…" He took out a dagger. "First you have at least to learn how to handle a weapon; people in Midgard live by hunting the monsters around them." He took her hand and then gave her the dagger. "Here."

"Are you saying that it's a must to learn how to kill those monsters?" She asked as she stared at the dagger.

Jin went towards an unsuspecting poring. "Yes, it's also for protection some monsters are aggressive; they would attack you for no reason at all. Just like the monster yesterday." He held the poring in his hands then carefully placed it in front of Ai. "Attack it."

"eh?" Ai stared at the pink jelly, it stared back at her with its big black eyes. _Is it trying to do the puppy dog eyes…_ "Wait, I can't." She sighed.

Jin sat down. "Airen, attack it. You won't be able to learn any skills if you do not kill monsters."

"but…"

Jin sighed, 4 years ago he would've just killed it, but then again, she was a girl, girls were weak against cute things. "Even young kids, called novices, kill those things." He pointed towards a group of little kids. "Look at them."

Ai stared at them and sighed. "fine." The poring started to run, and she ran after it. "waaaiitt!!" She stabbed the jelly like object, it didn't die at all… instead it glared at her. "OUCH!" She said as the jelly like thing bumped itself on her legs. _Disgusting…_ she sighed, some of its jelly stayed on her legs. "Jin it's attacking me!"

"Don't run, keep attacking it." He said patiently, like a father teaching his son how to fish.

She nodded and stabbed it a couple of more times. "hiyaaahh!!" She shouted making it sound like a battle cry. She stabbed it one last time and the jelly suddenly popped. "aa!"

"See, you defeated it." Jin smiled. "Now, take those things that the poring left, those are called loot. You sell them to earn money, which they call Zeny."

Ai nodded as she carefully placed the jellopy in her pocket. She sighed as she looked at the spot where the poring attacked it was reddish and it felt like a bee sting.

Jin walked towards her and kneeled right in front of her. "Don't move." He said as he carefully placed a red herb on her wound.

She blushed. "What's that?"

He looked up but turned away fast, she was wearing a skirt. "It's an herb used to heal wounds…" He mentally cursed himself as he felt his face burn up a little, _me blushing? Its ridiculous. _

"You're right! It's no longer painful." She said smiling at him.

He stood up as soon as he was sure that the wound was completely healed. "So, you still want to look for more monsters?"

Ai nodded. "It kinda feels nice to…stab things…" She said, grinning. _I sound like a serial killer. _"It takes away your frustration!"

Jin smirked; _it only feels nice when blood doesn't splatter around you…_ "C'mon then." He took her hand then proceeded to walk uphill, his cello case slung in his right shoulder.

Ai stared at her hands enveloped in his, _this feels nice. _"hey Jin, is it normal for small wounds here to just disappear?"

Jin shook his head. "No, unless you place some kind of potion, it would heal slowly."

"Because one time a kid tripped, he had a wound so I placed a cloth on top of it, but when I took off the cloth it was no longer there." She said.

Jin stopped and turned back to look at her. _Healing powers? _"Are you aware of a legend in this place? About people coming from the other world? People like us?"

Ai nodded.

"There's your answer, you probably have healing powers or something." He started to walk again.

_But… I'm not an angel. _Ai sighed. She looked at him when he suddenly let go off her hand.

Jin grinned then sat down. "Kill all the monsters around." He looked around to make sure that aside from the 3 porings, a lunatic and the 2 fabres were the only monsters around. _No aggressive monster in sight._

Ai placed the violin case beside him. "Are you sure I can take all of them?"

He nodded in approval. "One at a time, Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't _die."_ He said trying to reassure her.

_Die?! _Ai sweat dropped. "I can die here?!"

_It seems that I chose a wrong word. _"No, so go on" he said coolly.

Ai gulped… I can do this…

--

Not so far away from where Ai and Jin were…

Liszt watched Akai easily kill of the monsters around them. "It looks like you're too strong for these monsters, maybe we should hunt other monsters."

Akai nodded, he was getting a hang of being a swordsman. _This is quite fun_. He smiled. "I think I can easily use bash now."

Liszt nodded, _Akai is abnormal… he's only been a swordsman for like…half a day yet he can now easily use Bash._ (Imagine, a new swordsman using a level 10 bash. :D)

Akai placed his sword back to its sheath. "Where are we going now?"

"hmm…" Liszt placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "For today we go to the Rockers, tomorrow we shall go to the Orc dungeon!"

_I don't know any of those but sure… _"Okay then!" He said trying to sound interested as he brushed off jelly from his new swordsman boots.

"Oh!" Liszt pointed at two figures approaching their way. "Look, is that Ai?"

Akai looked up, he was suddenly feeling uneasy . "Yes, it's her and him." His words turned cold.

Jin smirked as he saw Akai. "Airen, isn't that your friend?"

Ai sighed and sweat dropped. "I have poor vision…sorry."

He tried to stop his laughter. "I'm sure it's him, let's go to where he is." He said amused.

Ai smiled as she can finally make out the face of Akai. "it is him!" She stopped a few inches away from Akai. "You're not wearing your uniform anymore!"

Akai glared at Jin for a moment then grinned at Ai. "Yup, this is a swordsman's garb!"

Jin smirked at his glaring eyes, his own red eyes glinting in amusement. "Airen, since you have found your friend, I'm afraid I must go now."

Ai turned around. "Will I be able to see you tomorrow?"

Jin nodded, as he suddenly disappeared from their sights, leaving the three gaping.

Liszt stared at where he was. "He's a very… very strong guy, it's great she's your friend." She said in awe. _He may not be in his battle clothes but he's definitely, that guy… the youngest and strongest assassin cross in Midgard._

"Really? I think so too." Ai smiled. Ai removed the dagger from its sheath then showed it to Akai. "I'm training too!" She said.

Akai smiled. _It's about time you did something. _"Then you can come with us, let's train together."

"Is it normal to disappear just like that?"

"yes, we use a fly wing."

Ai nodded and the trio proceeded to hunt more monsters till dawn.

-

Thanks for the reviews, more reviews please please? Haha

And oh yea, I'm considering her being a sage.. haha :D and just like you I'm addicted to mythology. My favorite of course is norse mythology wahaha :D.


	6. Chapter 6

It was already late in the afternoon when Ruby arrived at Midgard's Capital, the grand city of Prontera.

"Princess!!" People waved and shouted in joy as they saw their princess' royal carriage.

Ruby smiled widely and waved back. "It's nice to see that Prontera's as lively as ever." She said.

Her escort nodded. "They become livelier each time you grace them with your presence your highness." He said in response.

Ruby merely smiled and continued to watch the people outside, who seem to be preparing for a festival.

--

The people inside the castle lined up and bowed.

"Good afternoon everyone." Ruby said sweetly. "It's nice to see you all again."

The maids and the guards didn't move, they remained bowing, waiting for their great king.

"RUBY!!" a loud voice echoed in the hallway.

Ruby smiled. "Uncle!!" She said running towards him. "Uncle you look well!" She said as the King hugged her tightly.

He smiled and patted her head. "And you, you look as beautiful as ever!" He shouted gleefully.

"Everyone, you can go back to your posts now, and prepare lunch for Ruby." King Axel ordered.

The maids and guards silently left.

"C'mon now darling." Axel said, motioning Ruby to follow him.

-

Ruby and Axel entered a huge room filled with paintings, a few flowers, a large red sofa, an antique looking coffee table and of course majestic red royal curtains.

Ruby sat down in the big sofa. "So uncle, why did you summon me?"

Axel opened the windows wider, letting more sunshine in. "I heard that you have summoned an angel, and a girl."

"Yes… though the girl doesn't seem to possess any power of sort." She said while gently fingering the petals of the white lily in front of her.

"I see, but I still want you to make sure that she receives proper training." He said while still looking out the huge window. "You must make sure that both of them become strong… strong enough to protect you and this kingdom."

Ruby nodded. _I won't let that evil Lord Azuma take over Midgard. _"…but, she... the girl, is but ordinary…"

Axel smiled and turned around. "She came from another world, she's definitely anything but ordinary."

"…She's not fitted to become one of your soldiers, uncle…"

He sat beside her and patted her head. "She might seem weak now, but I know she too has extraordinary powers, and it's your job to make sure she becomes strong and that she would discover her purpose in this world."

Ruby sighed. _I don't want her to get hurt… it's not a game…._ "I understand."

Their talk was interrupted with a loud knock from behind the wooden door. "Your majesty, the food is prepared."

"I understand! Let us go eat."

--

That evening…….

Ruby watched the busy city. "Everyone seems to be having fun…" she sighed, her uncle was busy and she was supposed to stay in her room for the rest of the night. "I want to buy Akai and Ai headgears…but, if I went out now, uncle would force me to bring guards, I won't have fun…"

"Aha!" She suddenly stood up and went to the closet. "I'm just going to sneak out." She said triumphantly as she rummaged through the closet, looking for something "appropriate".

Ruby jumped out from the window of the room located at the second floor of the castle. She smirked as she landed gracefully, and without grabbing anyone's attention. She was now wearing a phantom mask and a black hooded cloak and underneath it was an ordinary gypsy's garb.

She made her way past the guards… and as soon as she was sure she was away from the castle she took of her cloak.

_Nobody seems to notice me! It's so nice to be invincible sometimes. _She smiled and made her way through the countless street vendors, looking for equipments, headgears and other things that she could give her new friends.

A few hours later…

"That was tiring!" The masked princess sat down lazily at a bench, beside her were bags filled with different equipments. She looked to her right side. "Maybe I bought too much…" She said as she took a bite of bread.

"I'm sure Ai would look cute with the cute ribbon I bought her…and Akai…" she blushed as she imagined the said boy wearing a romantic gent. "he'd look soo…" she stopped and looked around. She grinned and gripped her whip. _Bandits? Assassins?! Did they discover my identity? _She said as she waited for the people hiding behind the bushes and trees.

An arrows suddenly came out, Ruby dodged and the arrow hit the bread.

She stood up still grinning. "How dare you people interrupt my meal. Come out!" She said menacingly.

Three men holding huge falchions, and a knife came out, their faces covered in rag-like clothes. "he-he-he." One of them laughed. "Missy, give us everything you have and we won't hurt you."

_So they're just dumb ordinary thieves. _She heaved a sigh of relief. "Idiots… you're merely thieves, what makes you think you can defeat a gypsy like me?" She asked tauntingly.

"Tch. Arrogant bitch. Let's get her!" They surrounded her, and started to attack her.

Ruby laughed_. I do need a little exercise. _

She started to lift her whip, preparing to attack the unlucky thieves.

"ganging up on a woman? Tch.. you people are the worst." A manly voice said.

Ruby stopped, she and the bandits turned around. There stood a High priest, a young blonde man with a long braided hair that moved with his body as he walked towards them. "I'll take you on, so leave her alone_."_ He said as he raised his golden mace.

Ruby sighed. _Ah.. a chance of exercising gone… _She stepped aside and went towards a tree. "hey kid, go away now… you see that high priest?" she pointed. "He's definitely strong enough to kill you and them. So run." She walked away as soon as she heard leaves rustling. "Wise decision."

"Are you okay?" The high priest made his way towards her, concern etched in his handsome face.

Ruby nodded. "Yes. Thank you for not hurting them."

The high priest kneeled down and took her hand. "You're welcome… Lady..?" He stopped and stared at her.

"Ruby."

"A beautiful name, fit for a beauty such as yourself." He said kissing her hand.

_He's so formal. He must be from a noble family. _"And you my Lord? Would you give me the honor of knowing your name?"

"Ah yes." He stood up and smiled. "Please call me Azrael."

Ruby turned around and sighed at the sight of her arrow struck bread. "aww...my poor bread." She pouted.

Azrael chuckled. "Lady Ruby, would you let me treat you dinner?"

Ruby stared at him for a moment then smiled. "Sure!"

- Azrael and Ruby ate and went around Prontera for a few more hours, and Ruby's bags became bigger and bigger…and at last the big clock in prontera struck 12.-

Azrael and Ruby stopped at the middle of prontera, in the fountain in front of the item shop.

Azrael who was walking in front of her stopped and turned around. "It's already midnight."

"so it seems." She said.

"Wouldn't the king be nervous if he found out that the precious princess is missing?" He smirked as he took off her mask. "there… you really are a goddess." He said tucking fallen hair behind her ear.

Ruby brushed off his hand. "You knew all this time?!"

"Yes, you should know that a mask cannot really hide your identity."

"who are you?!"

"me? I am… Azrael Grasch"

"Grasch?! "

He grinned. _Ah so she knows. _"Yes, I am the son of the mad queen of the west. Yes, the one killed by your father…and yes, I am the dethroned prince working under Lord Azuma."

Ruby stood shocked, she gripped her whip. "…why? What's your purpose?"

He smiled. "I'm not intending to kill you…yet. For now, go back to the castle. You must be tired, your highness…" He then disappeared.

--

Meanwhile…

Ai, Akai and Liszt were busily setting up camp for the night, they were staying at the fields of Geffen, near the orc village.

Ai suddenly looked up to the sky, stopping what she was doing. "huh?" she saw something, a fast moving light crossing the vast sky. "_Ai…"_ she blinked. "who?"

Akai patted her. "Who ,what?"

Ai turned around. "I thought I heard someone say my name."

He grinned evilly. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"NO!" She said and turned around. "Stop playing around! We need to set up camp!"

Akai chuckled.

Liszt smiled. "Ghosts do exist here you know."

Ai gulped. _For crying out loud!! _"Well… they're just ghosts! What could they possibly do?!"

"They can take your soul and kill you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Seriously."

Akai and Ai stopped. "oh…" they said in unison.

-

Ai opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the millions of stars displayed across the pitch black sky. She sighed. _The stars are wonderful! _She couldn't sleep unlike Akai and Liszt.

She turned around and stared at Akai's sleeping form. She sighed and sat upright. _Now if only I could sleep like them…_ She closed her eyes. She stood up and took the small violin case with her. _I'll just have to find a place where I can play. _She moved away from their camp, taking her dagger and a small lamp. She closed her eyes as she gently played her beloved instrument.

rustle

She opened her eyes, frantically searching the source of the rustling sound. She gulped as she placed her violin down, walking towards the source, holding her dagger close to her chest.

She saw a light moving away from her… but she followed it until she was lead into a hidden part of the forest.

A little long haired girl wearing a kimono like dress was crying.

Ai cautiously approached her. "uhh—what's wrong?" She asked silently.

The girl perked up, and stood up.

"hey…" Ai stopped as she realized the girl was _floating towards her. _"… don't come near me!" she raised the dagger defensively.

"don't stop..." She heard the girl say, though the girl's mouth never opened.

The floating girl continued to approach her, and when she was about an arm away from Ai, she reached out and cupped her cheek.

Ai stiffened the hand in her cheek was as cold as ice. "what…?" She suddenly felt drowsy.

"Play for me, take away my sorrows so I would finally enter the gates of nilflheim…"

Ai moved cautiously away from her. "I'll play for you! Just don't take my soul!" She ran towards her violin.

The girl's lips curled into a smiled. "Silly girl, how could I take away your soul? How could I take the soul of death herself?"

Ai started to play a melancholic tone… "…Death herself? What on earth are you saying?" She stopped… feeling her consciousness fading….

The ghost smiled and closed her eyes.

--

Ai opened her eyes and found herself standing in the center of a field filled with flowers, she turned around..she heard a violin, playing what she was playing earlier. She tried to speak but found out that she was not able to. _Wait.. did the ghost kill me?! _

She stopped and turned around as she felt cold arms hugging her shoulders. "Look there." The girl hugging her pointed to an old man walking out of a cabin. _Who is he? _

The ghost as if reading her thoughts answered. "He was the one I loved the most…"

The old man stood still for a while then he took out a rod and then he started chanting.

_Why am I here?_

"Only you can help me take away his pain… You see, after my death, he isolated himself from the world."

_And how am I supposed to help you take away his pain?_

"Touch him."

_That's all?!_

The girl nodded and started to walk towards the man. He stopped as if sensing someone else's presence.

She smiled at his reaction. "I'm here…"

But the man did not answer, instead he closed his eyes and continued to meditate.

Ai noticed the sigh the ghost girl heaved. _It must be painful for her… not to be heard. _

The girl turned around and looked at her. "Yes, it is painful."

_Oh right… you can hear my thoughts. _Ai sighed.

"Touch him… I want you to erase the cause of his sadness, I want you to remove my existence from his memories."

Ai hesitated. _NO!_

The ghost turned around and looked at her. "Why do you hesitate, if you touched him I'll be happy!"

"But… he wouldn't be happy!!" Ai shouted.

The old man turned around and stared at Ai. "You there, girl!"

Ai stopped. "wait me?" _Hey I can talk now!! _

"Foolish girl, who else is there?"

_Your dead girlfriend! _

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ai…" She answered.

The old man walked towards the cabin. "I am Raphael, come on inside girl. It's going to rain soon."

Ai nodded and entered the cabin. She looked around and found a painting of the ghost hanging above the fireplace.

"She's beautiful…"

The old man ignored her comment, and sat at the rocking chair near the window.

"Would you want to forget her?"

Raphael looked at her like she was some one crazy. "Fool, why would I want to forget the only person I ever loved?"

"…but she wants you to forget about her."

Raphael raised a brow. "o really. Let me tell you our story… and you be the judge if she deserves to be forgotten."

--

Jin sat at his usual spot beside the window in his dark room.

"Jin we have a new mission."

Jin stood up, he was no wearing his full battle regalia. "He's an old man… why would _he _send the two of us?"

Azrael walked towards Jin and put an arm around his shoulder. "aww! C'mon don't you miss working with me?!"

Jin grunted in disgust at his best friend. "idiot…"

Azrael pretended to be hurt. "Anyway, this old man, is pretty strong anyway. He's the greatest sage in history. The great Raphael."

"great or not, he's still old." Jin replied.

"well, you're right!" Azrael clasped his hands and opened a portal.

"oh so you finally mastered that forbidden skill huh?" Jin said before entering the portal.

Azrael smiled and nodded happily.

--

Jin and Azrael landed in front of a small cabin.

Jin first entered the door and he froze. _Ai!? _He shook his head, and the image of Ai touching the old man disappeared.

Azrael walked towards the old man. "aww… seems like old age took him first." He sighed.

"So it seems." Jin walked towards the corpse. "What should we do with the body?"

"Well, let's just leave it here." Azrael said. "and Jin…I hear you found a new toy."

Jin glared at him. "She's not a toy." He said coldly. Suddenly knives went flying towards Azrael.

Azrael raised a brow as he easily dodged the knives. "geeze! How could you do that?! What if your knives stabbed me?!" He said dramatically…

Jin sighed, annoyed. "There's no way such slow moving knives could hurt you."

"geeze… anyway that girl. Don't get yourself too attached okay?"

"I know."

-

Akai woke up and went to take a leak. He returned and soon realized that Ai is indeed missing. "maybe she needed to take care of some business." He said, shrugging off the idea of her wanting to play the violin then getting lost in a process. He yawned and went to sleep again.

"Akai!" Liszt grunted she had been trying to wake him up for a while now. "Darn it!" She scoffed and took a bucket of water. "Don't get mad!" She said as she poured the contents of the bucket unto his sleeping form.

Akai suddenly opened his eyes. "What the f--!?" He said irritated.

Liszt cleared her throat. "Ai's missing." She stated.

Akai stood up. "What? I'll change then we look for her."

-

Ai closed her eyes and felt tears pour down her cheek.

"I don't want to forget…"

Akai and Listz sighed in unison as soon as they found her sleeping in the forest. "What a weird girl, sleeping in such place." Liszt commented as they walked towards her.

Akai sighed as he peered down her sleeping form, she was crying. He gently shook her. "hey… Ai wake up."

He groaned. "I'll just carry her back." He carried her in his arms bridal style.

…………..

Ai opened her eyes and clutched Akai's shirt.

Akai looked down and saw her awake, distraught. "You alright?" He asked.

Ai nodded and stared down. "I… had a weird dream."

Akai stopped. "huh?"

Ai sighed. "never mind…you can put me down now." She said. He obliged but as she tried to stand up she realized that her feet weren't cooperating.

"uhh.. darn it." She cursed silently under her breathe. "You go ahead, I'll catch up." She said as she sat down, leaning against a tree.

Akai sat beside her. "It's okay… I'll wait for you, so rest for a while."

"Thanks." She closed her eyes and remembered what transpired. _I touched him, but what happened? _"Akai, last night I had a dream."

"About what?"

"There was a couple, since the girl was sickly the boy promised to find a cure for her. The girl's health became worse and so the boy went to a journey to find an herb that could heal her, but when he came back…the girl was already dead. After her death the boy chose to live alone and he never spoke to anyone. So the girl's spirit wanted to erase his memories so that he could live a better life."

Akai remained silent for a while. "They're both stupid." Akai chuckled. "You and your weird dreams." He shook his head then faced her. "Everyone dies… the boy should've known that sooner or later she would die. If he accepted the truth then he might've lived a good life without the need of erasing his memories of her."

Ai nodded. "You're right!" She smiled.

"…and if I was the guy, I would've never wanted to forget the girl that I loved the most. I'd be sadder if I forgot her."

Ai looked at him. _ I touched him… so did that mean that he forgot everything about her ? I'm sorry Raphael!_

"Anyway…. Akai! I've made up my mind! I want to be a sage!"

-

Yea I'm updating again. :D I really wanted to write before I forget my ideas haha. Anyway thanks for the reviews and please give more reviews.

Haru no hana yes I'm back!! Wahaha I'm having a hard time being a freshman in the university so I wasn't able to update. A carrot juice? Ahaha my first loot was an apple  anyway thanks for ur review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry Blossoms only grew in one place in Midgard, this was the city of Amatsu and in a certain time of a year, people would flock into the shores of the city to watch Cherry blossoms fall and cover each centimeter of the ground. People loved watching the cherry blossoms so much that the people in Amatsu started a festival, especially for the cherry blossoms, they called it the '_Sakura'_ festival which attracted more tourists and resulted to more zennies for the residents.

This year a group of three teenagers decided to watch and join the Sakura festival.

Ai pulled her jacket tighter around her body as soon as the ship they were on reached the port.

"It sure is cold in here." She said shivering and rubbing her gloved hands together.

Ruby stared excitedly at the city. "We're here! We're here!" She said childishly as she clung unto Akai's arm. "It's my first time to watch cherry blossoms!"

"Me too!!" Ai chirped.

Akai grinned. "Same here, but before anything else, we should first go find lodging."

Ruby took out a neatly folded paper from her pocket. "Hmm… Here's the map to the inn. Uncle has already made reservations." She opened it. "We just go straight, then right. The inn's called Funbari."

Akai nodded and carried their luggage. "Okay! Let's go!" _Geeze! Why are these bags so heavy?!_

"Are you okay?" Ruby inquired. Akai merely nodded. "Okay then! Ai! Race you to the inn!!" She shouted and both girls started to run.

"Hey!! That's unfair you ran first!!" Ai said as she tried to catch up with Ruby who can still run fast even though she was wearing a thick pink manteau. "Wait up!!"

"HEY!! Don't leave me behind!!" Akai shouted, exasperated. "For crying out loud, I'm carrying your luggage you know!" He groaned in annoyance, as he was ignored and left alone.

He turned around as a suddenly hand tapped his shoulders. "Why if it isn't _big brother _Akai." He said sarcastically.

Akai almost rolled his eyes and grunted in disgust. Jin and he, are in better terms now than before, for the sake of his _Little sister- _Ai, and he and Jin constantly annoy each other, saying remarks—which would sometimes lead to mock fights. "Are you Ai's stalker or something?!"

Red eyes stared at him for a while, then Jin raised his brow. "No, why? Are you?" Jin said deadpan, which made Akai glare at him.

Akai exhaled dramatically. "No! Why are you here?"

Jin dusted his black cloak and answered silently. "I'm here to see someone, a mission_."_

Akai shook his head in dismay. "Whatever, just don't come near us." Akai realized that Jin's an assassin, an assassin cross to be exact, a person who _kills_ but, he was much more powerful than he was before 2 months ago, when he first came in Midgard, and he was confident that he could protect Ruby and Ai, so he didn't really mind Jin meddling with Ai—who was still oblivious to the fact that her friend was a murderer.

Jin turned around his back facing Akai. "I'd do as I please." He paused and glanced at Akai briefly. "You may be a lord knight now, but your strength is nothing compared to mine." He said menacingly, in a tone that would send shivers down ones' spine.

Akai turned around. "… Strength isn't the only thing that you should rely on." Akai said in the same exact manner.

Jin smirked as he heard him walking away. _You are extremely entertaining. _He mused in his thoughts.

Ruby and Ai sat comfortably at the red couch found at the inn's receiving area. They both drank their hot teas, while waiting for their luggage and their friend.

Ai's feet swung childishly as she drank her tea, looking up the ceiling. _I'm going to be a sage three days from now!! _She smiled, to herself, her heart beating fast. _I can't wait!! _

Ruby on the other hand, was done with her tea. She took a book, opened it… seemingly reading it but the truth was she was merely staring at the book, while thinking. _For the past two months Akai and Ai has improved greatly… I wonder, I wonder when we'll be able to use Akai's power. Uncle keeps telling me to not let my guard down… But... _

Ruby sighed and closed the book. "Everything seems peaceful." She said to no one in particular.

Ai smiled at her. "Yea… I've been meaning to ask you this…" She stopped for a while. "We've been here for two months but, we still haven't seen this evil Lord or his minions."

Blue eyes looked away looking outside the window. "Honestly, I don't even know anymore. 4 months ago many people died in my castle, each person was murdered during the night. The last victim though wrote a dying message with his blood."

The air around them seemed to thicken. Ai watched Ruby sternly as she spoke. "What was it?"

"_Majik" _the princess placed the book on top of the table. "That last victim was my father, at first I didn't really know anything about Majik… but after his funeral I started reading books in the archives and well I read about the legend."

Ai stopped swinging her feet; she kept still. "So… you started to know more things? And your uncle finally told you?"

Ruby nodded a streak of blonde hair falling off her face. "Yes, we all believed that Azuma was going to attack us because the castles under our family were all raided. The person was obviously looking for something of great importance—the Majik."

"Many people were murdered during those times and I was really afraid that my castle was going to be attacked again… so I summoned you guys, but as you see the attack never came."

Ai put down her cup. "So everything became peaceful when we were summoned?"

Ruby nodded.

"If you ask me, this peace is disturbing. It's either he already found the Majik but he's not able to use it, or he just gave up." Ai rubbed her chin. "The latter is very unlikely… so all the more we should prepare for the brewing storm." She said seriously.

Ruby fell silent. _Ai, you surprise me… you may seem like someone who's shallow, but the truth is you're really… intelligent. Could it be that being happy-go-lucky is merely your façade? _

Ai stood up and stretched both her arms. "Arrrhhgg!! Where could that stupid Akai be?!" She said loudly, the humor in her voice was back. She turned around and smiled at Ruby. "Let's not think too much of the future, okay? After all, the present time is the most important."

Ruby smiled and tilted her head towards the door as she heard the door creak and open.

Akai sneezed and mentally cursed. He placed the luggage down roughly. "How dare you leave me like that!" He said annoyed.

He sat down the couch and rubbed his hands. _Thank god it's warm in here! _

Ai and Ruby giggled.

Ai who was still standing grinned. "You're so slow!" she said childishly.

Akai glared at her. He was about to say something but stopped when Ruby leaned over him and touched his face. "You're face is so cold!" She said smiling sweetly.

Ruby removed her scarf then placed it around Akai's neck lovingly. Akai blushed, he couldn't stop staring at her-- _damn her milky skin and those red thin lips! _

Ai looked away, biting her lip. _Stop already…You should know, you know right? I'm still madly in love with you!_

Akai looked at Ai, their eyes locking for a while before she looked away; he too looked away from Ruby's face. He cleared his throat.

"Thanks Ruby!" He said hastily. He cursed himself for the reactions he received from both the ladies. Ruby looked at him questioningly, worry etched in her beautiful face, while Ai just turned away with a sad expression. _It's hard to understand girls. _

Ruby sat beside him. _I'm sorry Ai, but I won't give him up. _She rest her head on his shoulders, then closed her eyes. Akai stiffened. "I'm tired, please let me stay like this for a while."

Much to Ai's dismay Akai smiled and leaned back on the couch. "I'm tired too… let's rest." He said as he closed his eyes.

Ai smiled bitterly then went to her room. "If you want to rest why don't you just go to your room!" She said angrily as she took off her clothes.

She sighed. _I'm like a baby having tantrums. _"At least I know that Akai's just being nice… It's not like he's in love with her." She tried to console herself.

She slipped on a silk pajama then wore a thick jacket on top. She laid her head on the pillow then closed her eyes.

"I wonder where Jin is." She yawned. Half of the two months she spent in midgard was with the said man, he trained her almost 24/7, she developed a small crush on him but she decided it was only a childish feeling, far from her feelings towards Akai. _Where could he be? My best friend…_

--

I realized that I forgot many things while writing the chapters hahaha.. LOL I forgot about the things I wrote in the 1st chapter… the attack and all… and so I wrote this chapter! More like a chapter to clarify things haha I too am confused already.

Andyli--Ai being a priestess with killing powers? If you'd be patient with me and continue reading this fic.. well… just see. Haha I already have the ending and everything in mind.

-- Haru --they cut off her hair?! Whoaaahh that must've been awful on ur friend!!

… Good thing they don't really bully me here! :D people in this university are good nods very good! I'm just having a hard time with math and programming. :D wooo


	8. Chapter 8

Gasps and muffled cries were heard as blood splattered on the virginal walls of a small room… A small fat man grinned as he entered the house, unaware of the onslaught currently happening at the second floor of the house. He hummed to himself as he was peeing in the comfort room.

Jin stared at his _work _he sighed. _Two are missing. _He looked around and counted the bodies. _Only 2… so the third survived, the other one seems to be missing too. _He thought, he hid himself while looking for the said survivor.

"aaa—kii—" a soft raspy voice called the fat man.

Aki nervously turned around and saw his 'business partner' covered in blood. He took a step back not making the slightest sound. _So, they did send an assassin! _He swiftly ran and went out the house, not even bothering to help his blood soaked partner.

Jin stopped in front of the comfort room and stared at the man. "Still alive?" He asked.

The man was sobbing. Jin took a step forward. "I warned you, didn't I? Tell me where you are keeping the children that you guys kidnapped." He took out a potion and forcefully made the man drink it.

He gulped down the white potion and instantly regained the strength to talk "I don't know! I am only in charge of looking for the buyers!" He said softly. "Aki's the one hiding them!"

"Tch…I'll leave you here, it's up to you to whether to live or to survive." He said in disgust. "If you survive, and yet you'll continue to sell innocent children, I'll kill you and your family."

The man sobbed louder. "I'm sorry!! I swear I won't do it again…"

--

In no time Jin caught up with the old man named Aki. He pinned him to a tree with his shurikens. "Where are you hiding the children?!" He said in menacing tone.

Aki laughed. "The children are all dead!"

He shook his head disapprovingly, and then stabbed one of his katars in his leg. "Bastard, tell me where they are. Where are those 20 children?!"

His face twisted in pain yet he still continued to laugh. "We already killed 10 of them. Did you know? Our customers said that their hearts were the tastiest!"

Jin's red eyes turned into slits. "Unforgivable… " He raised his right arm and in one swift blow he cut Aki's arm. "Where are the other 10?"

He bit his lip as tears came out from his eyes. "I sold the girls to a man named Goya, they are workers on the red district in morroc!!"

Jin closed his eyes. _Poor children. _"You don't deserve to live. You scum." He raised his arms and swung his katars.

"AAAAACCCCKKK!!" Aki's scream echoed to the empty forest near the city of Amatsu.

-

Akai woke up and found out that neither Ai nor Ruby was awake. "What a great time to take a walk." He said to himself.

He wore extra warm clothes and proceeded downstairs, where he saw the owner of the inn, sitting patiently in the lobby. "Good morning." He said politely.

The lady smiled. "Good morning to you too, young man. It's such a nice day today." She said with her Amatsu-accent. "Do you want some tea?" She asked.

Akai politely declined and left the inn.

--

Jin sat at a nearby benched, he had just finished changing his blood soaked clothes, and washing his beloved weapons. He stared up in the sky. "humans are so disgusting…" He said in distaste. Flashbacks of the faces of those he killed constantly appearing in his mind. "but, I'm the same…" He smirked.

Akai stopped in his tracks as he saw what seemed to be an assassin cross sitting on a bench, with a distraught and weary face looking up the sky. "Hey." He said.

Jin stared at him and in that instant recovered from his trance. "Hey." He answered.

Akai walked towards him and did the most unnatural thing, he sat beside him. Jin looked at him questioningly for a second. "Are you done with your mission?" Akai asked, he was after all curious on why the cold assassin had such a look.

"Yes." He replied.

He paused and then asked again. "So who did you kill this time?" He asked again, he wanted to know.

Jin stared at a white bird that landed in front of him. "Some people who do not deserve to live."

"It's not your decision to make, whether a man deserves to live or not."

Jin grunted. "They—They took innocent children away from their parents, killing them and selling their body parts to people, and those who weren't killed became _slaves._" He stopped and stared at Akai's face. "Now tell me, do they deserve to live?"He said, a hint of sadness in his usually cold voice.

He was taken aback. "I see…evil people do exist" Akai stared at the skies. _Maybe he's not as bad as I think. _"Tell me, do you kill for the sake of justice?"

Jin laughed wryly. "Justice? I kill for what I think is right."

--

"Ahh!! We're gonna watch the cherry blossoms today!!" Ai chirped happily as she was changing her clothes. "I hope they're still eating breakfast." She smiled to herself and went downstairs.

"Good morning everyone!!" She shouted.

"You're in good spirits today Airen." Jin said coolly as he ate his food elegantly.

"Of course--" Ai opened her eyes. "Jin?!" She pointed a finger at him, while gaping like an idiot.

Akai laughed, Ruby smiled and Jin grinned. "Idiot, close your mouth and come join us." Akai said.

Ai recovered from her shock then sat in front of Jin. The assassin cross ate silently, trying to avoid the soon-to-be sage's gaze.

Ruby who was beside Ai, nudged the gaping girl. "Ai… staring is not a polite thing to do." She whispered.

Ai blushed. "I'm not staring!" She said a bit louder that what she intended.

Akai and Jin laughed quietly. "Hmph…" Ai pouted and proceeded to eating her breakfast.

--

After breakfast…

"I didn't know you eat like…" _A guy. _

"Like what?" Ai asked.

Jin sighed in relief as he stopped himself from saying that she ate like a guy. "Like a uhh… a hungry… uhh.."

"Like a hungry guy, who hasn't eaten in a week." Akai said, nodding to himself.

Ruby laughed. "You eat like a hungry guy too!!" Ai glared at him.

Akai patted her head. "It's because I'm a guy, idiot." Ai continued glaring at him.

Jin who was dumbfounded laughed silently. _They really are amusing. _He then faced his left side, to where Ruby is. _I wonder if she's just playing dumb, or she really can't remember me. _

Ruby turned and smiled at Jin. "Anything wrong?" She asked sweetly. Jin slightly shook his head.

"Raakkkiii!!" A loud sob emanated from the upper floor of the inn, then a teenage girl came running down the stairs, behind her the owner of the inn was sobbing endlessly.

The girl named Raki stopped in front of the group, just below the staircase. "I hate you and Father!! You people are the worst parents ever!!" She shouted angrily, and then she left the inn.

The woman sobbed louder. Ruby quickly ran towards her, helping her stand up and guiding her towards the couch. "What happened?" She asked as soon as the woman became calm.

The woman named, Rosalla bowed her head. "My husband was found dead last night…"

Jin stiffened and Akai slightly shifted his gaze to him but remained silent.

"Was he murdered?" Ai asked.

Rosalla nodded, and started to sob again. "He-- there was pieces of evidence found in our storage house. That he and some of his friends were involved in the kidnapping and killing of more than 10 children…" She paused. "He…even sold their body parts to noble people!!"

Ruby gently hugged her. "That's awful… but that can't be real, right? There must be a mistake." She said calmly.

Jin gripped his fists. _No, he was guilty. _

Rosalla hugged Ruby back. "If only it was that simple… a few years back he was involved with something similar to the kidnapping case. Even if he was guilty I would still love him… but as you can see, our daughter no longer believes in us."

Ai sat directly in front of Rosalla. "You must've done something that made her lose her belief in you." She said solemnly.

"Aki and I, well… we, we didn't really spend much time with Raki, we always worked so we didn't have much time with her. Before we knew it she started to drift away and now, now that her father died as a murderer she ran away." She started choking in her sobs. "She said those things… those awful things…"

"I see… would you like us to talk to her?" Ruby said smiling at the old woman.

Rosalla chirped up. "Would you do that for me?? But she's a stubborn girl… besides you wouldn't know where to find her."

Akai smiled confidently. "Don't worry we'll definitely bring her back in time for the festival."

Ai stood up. "Would you tell me, the place where she would most likely to go to?"

Rosalla paused for a moment… thinking. "The lake near the forest."

"Okay!! Let's go find Rakii!!"

--

"Ahh there she is." Ruby smiled, and went on ahead to talk to the teenager. Akai, Ai and Jin followed Ruby silently for the whole time, all lost in their own little worlds.

Ruby placed two hands on Raki's shoulder, the unsuspecting teen, jumped in fear. "What the heck!?" Raki shouted, glaring at the innocent looking princess. She looked away. "What do you want? You're people from _their _inn aren't you?" She said with distaste.

Ruby sat on the log beside Raki. She smiled staring at the girl. "Calm down, and yes we're from the inn."

She motioned for her to sit beside her. "Come here."

Raki obliged and sat beside her. "What??" She asked impatiently.

Ruby placed her arm around her head and gently brushed Raki's black hair. "You know, you should go back to your mom, she needs you. She needs you so much." She said.

Raki broke away from her hug, and stood up defiantly. "She's not my real mom!! I hate her!! She took my father away from me!! Father stopped loving me when he met her!"

The other three watched the scene in front of them silently.

"No he didn't! I'm sure he loves you just as much as before!" Ruby countered, slightly raising her voice.

"My step mom… she pressured my father to make more and more money each day!! That's probably why he kidnapped those children!! It was her fault!"

Jin looked away. _Money was the reason he took the lives of the children, yes… money. _

"We used to play every day…" Raki's voice started to quiver. "But, when he married her, he never spent time with me anymore… he was not there when I needed him most." She started sobbing. "That's why I hate them both!!"

"Please don't say such things, everything happens for a reason, please try to understand them."

"Then to tell me the reasons!" She turned around and started to leave. "Until then I won't come back."

Ai caught her wrist and spun her around, so that she was facing her. "You stupid selfish little brat!!" She shouted and slapped her across her cheek.

"Ai!!" Akai and Ruby gasped, Jin stared at her in shock.

Raki stared at her, more tears flowing from her eyes. "Your father and mother worked tirelessly to give you a decent home. Your step mother wanted your father to work hard so that you could live in a beautiful home. You're the one at fault!!"

"What?!"

"If you took time to understand them, talked to them… then maybe you could've understood them better! Just because you're a kid, doesn't mean that people would be the one to fix the gap between you. You should at least have the initiative…"

"Even if I did they would just have ignored me!!" Raki shouted. "I was so lonely… especially when father was involved in a crime 3 years ago, so people in my school bullied me. I couldn't even ask for their help!"

"It's your fault then!! How could they help you if they didn't know that you needed help?! You idiot!! Stop causing your mother so much sadness…"

"Ai stop it already…" Akai said sternly.

She loosened her grip on Raki's wrist. "You're lucky, you should know that. Lucky enough for you to have a mother, earnestly waiting for your return." Ai laughed bitterly. "It's not too late to change… I'm sorry." She turned around then ran away from them. Jin followed her in haste.

Ruby hugged Raki. "Raki… Ai's right." She said in a motherly tone while glancing at Akai worriedly.

Akai smiled and mouthed "Don't worry." _Ai, what's wrong with that girl losing her composure just like that._

Cherry blossoms started to fall as she ran towards nowhere. Sobbing and gasping for air.

Ai stopped and sat down on a bench on top of a hill. "I'm so stupid." She said to herself, as tears constantly went down her face.

"Airen?" Jin said worried, though he didn't go near her.

Ai stiffened and tried to dry her tears. "I'm sorry… It's just that…"

He took a step towards her.

"My parents died when I was young. My mother didn't have any relative, and my father only had one brother… I was adopted by his brother and the wife."

"I see." He took another step, he was only a few inches away from the bench.

"You probably think it's stupid but… unlike Raki, my step parents weren't kind they used up all my inheritance, and took away the most important things. So… I kinda hated her for not realizing how lucky she was." Ai said. She laughed wryly. "I hate them… but I kept thinking it was my fault, I want to leave them but I don't have the strength to run away from them. I'm so stupid."

Jin smiled then hugged her from behind, his chin touching her head. "It's not your fault." _It's not your fault that many rotten people exist. _

Ai blushed at the sudden contact. "Jin?" She said questioningly.

"Airen I'm in love with you."

A deafening silence… as the sun set and the cherry blossoms twirled with the wind.

I'm getting worse in my writing skills aren't I?! waaaahh reviews please..!! I need to get better, so help me please??


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Ai, here. _Well, I've finally turned into a sage!! Yes, I'm now a sage… it's pretty much fun but, frankly the stupid garb sucks! I can't even walk properly darn it… it's just soo revealing.

Anyway, it's been two weeks since Jin confessed to me and before I could even say anything he disappeared… I haven't seen him since then, but, at the day of my mage _graduation_ or whatever you may call it, he left me a present, which I would be wearing later at the royal party. Apparently the king has finally decided to reveal to us something about Majik after this party… I'm quite nervous…

"Ai!! Let's go already!"

"kay!"

--

Akai almost blushed as he saw Ai. She was wearing a white bubble dress that reached to her knees, with a black silk ribbon tied just below her breasts. Her hair was tied neatly while she wore a small crown.

Ai turned around childishly and smiled at him. "Like it?"

Akai smiled back. "You look great!"

"Thanks! You too!! That black suit looks great on you."

Akai grinned and extended his arm. "Come mi'lady, the party awaits us."

She took his arm and they left.

--

Ai and Akai almost gaped as they entered the huge hall of the palace. Huge chandeliers hang at the center of the ceiling which was painted with different portraits of angels. The walls of the hall were adorned with different golden decorations.

Most people from the crowd turned around and stared at the pair.

Ai gulped. _Don't stare at us!! _"Akai… we definitely stand out, don't we?" She whispered.

Akai laughed nervously. "Yes… who knew that we were supposed to be wearing those medieval looking clothes…"

Ai sighed. They were the ones who designed their clothes for the party. _We forgot the important fact that this isn't earth._

Akai was leading Ai to the buffet table, when there was suddenly a fanfare, everyone turned their attentions to the majestic stairs. "Presenting King Axel and Princess Ruby." A loud voice echoed.

People started kneeling as the royal bloods descended the stairs.

Ai gaped at Ruby. _A goddess! She definitely is a goddess!! _

"Ai!" Akai yanked her arm, as she was the only one left standing. "Bow down!" He whispered.

Ai kneeled but kept staring at Ruby. Ruby was wearing bloody red dress, the type of dress which they wore during the 15-17th century, her golden hair was put down swaying elegantly with her hips as she walked. "She's illuminating!" Ai said dreamily.

Akai nodded silently. He was blushing furiously, everyone's cleavage was visible, and that included Ruby's. He slightly shook his head. _Pervert. _

The people stood up once they have reached the bottom of the stairs. Ruby smiled and greeted everyone sweetly, then slowly making her way towards Ai and Akai.

Ai and Akai smiled warmly at Ruby. "Rubbbbby!! You look hot!" Ai said complimenting her.

Ruby stopped. "I look hot?" She said, not comprehending the compliment. "I look like I have a fever?"

Akai suppressed a laugh. Ai sweat dropped. "I meant you look beautiful!"

"Breathtaking." Akai added.

Ruby blushed. "Thank you, the both of you look breathtaking too!!"

--

At the other side of the hall.

Azrael walked across the hall towards the king. Women of all ages stared at him, he, who seemed to glide across the hall with his elegant strides. He stopped and took the time to wink at a group of women, whose faces instantly became scarlet. Jin chuckled at his friend. "idiot." He mumbled, while Seiren rolled her eyes in disgust. "He is indeed. Master Jin."

Jin faced her and her heart skipped a beat. "Enjoy yourself for the time being, go dance with someone to avoid their suspicion." He whispered unto her ear. "I would be looking for someone, let us meet after an hour." He then made his way to Ai.

Azrael smirked as he saw the back of the king. _I could easily kill you now… but, _"Good evening My king." He said, trying to hide the malice and darkness in his voice.

Axel turned around. His eyes widened and he was rendered speechless. The young man wanted to laugh out loud, but he stopped. "Is something the matter my Lord?" He asked in a mocking tone. _I look like my mother, don't I? _

The shocked king regained his composure. "Ah, I was just shocked, you've grown young Azrael." He tried to smile, but his eyes betrayed him.

The men and women started to crowd them. "My king, who is this young man?"

Axel couldn't answer; he could not possibly say that this young man was the descendant of the mad queen.

Azrael smiled charmingly at the crowd. "I am Azrael, one of the king's humble servants."

"Azrael? From what family are you my boy?"

Axel could only watch in horror as Azrael conversed with the guests. _What if he tells them? But… no one could possibly believe him. Why is he even here?! _

_From the Grash family._ He smiled politely. "From the Kurosaki Family." He then stared at the King, mockingly.

--

Ai stiffened as she felt someone gazing at her. She frantically searched her surroundings. She turned around and there he was, he stood majestic at the center of the crown of young women, elegantly holding a glass of wine. He was wearing red long sleeves polo, and long black pants, some of the buttons of his polo were opened, thus showing his white chest.

He knew that she felt his stare and just as she found him her turned his gaze towards her and smirked.

Ai's heart fluttered, and she immediately turned around. _What should I do? What should I say to Jin!! I hope he didn't see me… _She sighed. _Not a chance. _

Suddenly most of the lights became dim, and the orchestra started to play a song. People suddenly paired up and started dancing.

Akai turned and stared at the two lovely ladies. "Who wants to dance with me first?" He asked.

Ai placed her hands in front of her face. "You guys go ahead." _I can't dance after all._

Akai smiled at Ruby. "Then, may I have this dance, princess?" He slightly bowed down and reached out his hand.

Ruby blushed and nodded.

Ai sighed, as the couple went towards the dance floor. _I'm just going to eat then! _She made her way to the buffet table. _I hope I wouldn't have to talk to Jin. _She took a glass and she started to drink its contents.

"So, you wore it after all." A deep husky voice startled Ai.

She turned around and faced the grinning Jin. She blushed and stared at the floor. "Yes, thank you by the way." She whispered, her heart thumping ferociously. She flinched as his hand moved swiftly.

Jin cupped her face and gently lifted it. "Don't be so nervous, I'm not expecting an answer." He smiled warmly gazing at her eyes.

She looked away and her blush deepened. "I'm sorry…" _I like you but….darn it. _

Jin smiled and took the glass away from her. "Never mind that… Shall we just dance?"

She stared at him for a while. "Yes." She beamed. "But, I must warn you… I'm a terrible dancer." She whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll lead you."

The piece that the orchestra played was a slow one, a waltz… a dance intended for lovers.

_One, and two, and three and four. _Ai counted slowly in her mind, she was careful as to not step on  
Jin's feet. "Jin, you're a pro dancer, aren't you?" She said.

Jin chuckled as he gracefully led her. "I'm not, it was just that I was trained to do these kinds of things." He whispered in her ear. "You lied; you're not a terrible dancer."

"Maybe it's you're lucky day today." She smiled. "Jin, the truth is… I do have feelings for you but…" She trailed off.

He smiled warmly at her and pressed her closer to his body. "You like Akai?" She nodded silently.

He hugged her and slowly leaned his forehead on top of hers. "It doesn't matter… Just promise me one thing." He said.

Ai looked up, staring at his red orbs. "hn?"

"Don't hate me." He said seriously as he turned his eyes away from hers.

She pinched his cheeks. "Idiot! Why would I even do that?" She said playfully.

He smiled. "Just promise me, okay?"

"I promise!"

As soon as the music stopped Jin broke away from the young lady. "I must leave now." He said scornfully.

"I see… I'll see you again, okay?" Ai smiled and waved as he slowly turned his back.

He looked back and mouthed "­I-love-you."

Ai blushed and nodded.

--

King Axel searched frantically for the Princess. He then spotted her dancing with her angel.

"Ruby!" He said, panic written all over his face.

"Uncle?" she said, startled. "What is it?"

Akai furrowed his brows and looked at the king. "Your highness?"

"It's time for me to explain a few things about Majik." He said in a serious tone.

"Now? But, what about the party?"

"Never mind this blasted party, I must tell you now, make haste and bring your angel and that girl."

Ruby nodded and Akai went to fetch Ai.

-

The King led them to the garden outside the castle, and inside the garden was a secret passage to a dungeon.

"Uncle, this place is?"

"This is where everything related to majik is kept."

"so this is where Majik is kept?" Akai asked as they walked the seemingly endless passage.

"Yes, but before we reach the majik, I must tell you a few things."

"What is it uncle?"

"The Majik was originally created by the Norns for the Goddess Hel."

"Why would she need something like that when she's already a goddess?" Ruby asked.

"She fell in love with a human, she was in despair because she wanted to be with that human, but she could not leave Nilfheim."

_How could love make something so destructive? _Akai shook his head. "So the norns, pitied her and made her Majik?" _Who knew the norns were even real._

"Exactly, they made her something powerful enough to break nilfheim's barrier, so that Hel could travel to midgard and be with that man."

_How romantic…._ "Then?"

"The majik could only work if it absorbs Hel's blood and so she was the only one capable of using Majik… She used the Majik to go back and forth to nilfheim and midgard, but then the gods learned of her affair and banished her back to Nilfheim leaving Majik, her husband and their children behind."

Ruby gasped. "That's terrible!!"

"Hel's children then realized the power of Majik, so they tried to use it, and learned that the Majik chooses its master. The eldest son murdered his siblings and then acquire Majik."

"…that's really terrible…"

"Yes, it is indeed terrible… But that eldest son is actually our ancestor."

Ruby stopped on her tracks. "So that means, we can control Majik?"

Axel too stopped and nodded. "But not all of the royal bloods can control Majik, the Majik would only choose the person closest to Hel as its master." He paused. "So even if Azuma can acquire the Majik, he would not be able to control it. You could be the only person who could control it."

"Me??"

"Yes, since we are the only two surviving descendants of Hel and I am not able to control it, I could only think that you are the chosen master."

"So I would now bring you to Majik, use it to defeat Azuma."

--

Ai breathed heavily and her sight started to be blurry. _What the heck is wrong with me?! _… "akai… wait…" She tried to speak but her efforts were in vain, they were too far ahead.

"_Airen…" _A woman's voice called her sweetly.

She stood up and looked around, her vision returning to normal. "Who is it? Where are you?" She asked as she walked towards the voice.

"_Airen." _She spoke again.

Ai leaned on the wall then a secret passageway opened again. "The voice is coming from here!"

She went down and found herself inside a room with an altar; above the altar was a huge painting of a woman with long black hair and golden eyes. And on top of the Altar was a glowing stone. She took a step forward, her heartbeat racing and her head pounding.

A woman emerged at the center of the room, she had long black hair and golden eyes—"the woman in the painting?" Ai voiced out her thoughts.

The woman smiled and walked towards Ai. "You've grown so much Airen." She said warmly.

Ai clutched her head. She stiffened as she felt the woman brush her hair. "Do you not remember me?"

Ai gasped and fell to her knees. "Mother?" she asked… her vision becoming hazier.

The woman smiled and hugged Ai as she fainted. "Yes, my dear…" Tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry…" she said as her body began to disappear and the room became illuminated with green light.

--

The trio stopped on their tracks as the earth suddenly started shaking. "An Earthquake?" Ruby grasped her uncle's sleeve.

Akai turned around. "Where's Ai!?"

Axel sighed in relief as the earthquake stopped. "Akai, go look for her, I will bring Ruby to the room. Wait for us at the entrance."

Akai nodded and ran towards where they came from. "She must be here somewhere…"

He soon reached the opened wall he slowly entered the room and saw that it was illuminated. He covered his eyes but saw Ai's figure.

"Ai!!" He called out.

The room started to become dimmer. "Ai!" He called out again and made his way inside. He ran towards her as soon as he saw her. "What the heck are you doing?!" He grabbed her wrist and took the small dagger she held away from her. Blood were streaming down her wrist, dropping unto the stone.

"Are you becoming suicidal?" He asked, but got no response. He tied a cloth around her bleeding wrist but she still didn't respond. "Ai!!" He tried shaking her but stopped as soon as he saw the blankness in her eyes.

"…Akai.." She whispered and then she suddenly fainted.

Akai carried her in his arms and started walking towards the exit, but he stopped as he thought he saw a silhouette. He slowly looked pass his shoulders and only saw the painting… _the painting looks like Ai! _

--

Jin touched Ai's hair lovingly, moving a strand to the side of her face.

"hmm…" She shifted in her sleep.

Jin smiled and kissed her forehead. "Please don't break your promise…" He whispered as he went to her window, his red wings coming out of his back. He took another glance on her sleeping form then he flew.

"red…" she mumbled.

Jin landed gracefully in front of Airen and Azrael. "Yo! Azrael greeted him."

Jin took out his katars and glanced back at his comrades. "Seiren, don't release too much of your powers. I only need a little amount for this job."

The huntress nodded and started chanting, releasing powers to support her angel. "Master, are you sure this is enough?"

Jin nodded. "Azrael, you—are you sure that you'd leave his extermination to me?" He asked.

Azrael grinned. "Yes, I'd only watch him suffer in your hands… But, let me take care of that little princess and the stone."

"Okay then… Remember our deal, okay? Don't even lay a finger on Airen."

"Yes sir! Don't worry… I like that girl too."

The trio moved silently to the now quiet castle, the party has ended a few hours ago and now was there chance to fulfill their mission, to retrieve the stone named Majik.

One by one the guards of the castle were put to silence. The trio moved swiftly and quietly across the castle, terminating unlucky people who came across them until they have finally reached the room of their target.

Azrael maliciously smiled as he watched Jin open the doors of the room. "Seiren stay here outside." He ordered and the huntress obediently stayed.

Jin slowly walked inside the room and blankly stared at the man in front of him.

Axel smiled at the two. "Such a beautiful moon… Don't you agree with me?" He turned his gaze towards the full moon.

Azrael snorted. "It's about time you paid for your crimes."

Axel nodded. _It doesn't matter if I die as long as Ruby is safe. _"Indeed. Kill me now."

Jin not wasting a second stabbed him. "Where's the stone?" He asked.

Blood spurted from his mouth. "as if I'd tell you." He said hoarsely.

Jin stabbed him again. "tch."

Azrael merely watched in amusement. "Jin, stop. Let him bleed to death."

Jin stopped and hid his weapons.

"My mother… She didn't really do anything wrong. So tell me why, why did you and your brother kill her?" He shouted as he raised Axel's head by pulling his hair.

"she… she…was a seductress…." He grinned. "a witch…"

Azrael kicked him. "Bastard. My mother was not a witch… She became mad because you constantly harassed her psychologically! She would not submit to you…"

"it was her fault…"

"I too would do the same… but this time to your beloved Ruby." He said. "The stone is with her isn't it?"

Axel gasped in horror. "leave her… alone…"

"Like I would." He replied mockingly as he went towards the door. "I will take the stone. You can go ahead, Jin."

Jin nodded and left.

00

Ai opened her eyes widely. "What is this feeling…" She said groggily as she stood up. She opened the door of her room. "I'm inside the castle?" She began walking. _Something is wrong. _Her heart started beating and she started running. "Is anybody there??" She shouted but no one responded.

He stomach sank as she saw blood. She walked towards the hall and saw more blood drops. "What is this…" she walked and walked until she spotted a body. "Are you okay?!" She asked. No response.

She felt like vomiting as she saw that he was already dead. She ran towards the entrance of the castle and saw the same… blood and dead bodies. "Someone?..." She felt tears sting her eyes. She then looked up as she noticed something flying.

"Wings?" Ai followed the red winged creature.

Jin landed in front of a river, he stiffened as he felt a presence.

Ai hesitated to talk. "Jin?..." She said staring at the red winged man. "Jin is that you?" He voice was shaky. "something's wrong!! Jin!" She ran towards him but then stopped as he turned around.

Ai's eyes widened in horror as she saw him, he's clothes and face was bloodstained, his red eyes and wings glowed under the moonlight. "Did you…were you the one who killed them?" She asked.

Jin avoided her gaze. "Yes." He said coldly.

"Why!?"

"It is something inevitable… Sacrifices must be made, for a better world."

"A better world… Why would you kill for a better world? Is this-- no… is our world not good enough?"

"No, I am sick of it all. I'm tired of this and that world and so I would do anything to destroy both." He replied suppressing his emotions. He took a step towards her. She stepped back. "Are you scared now?" He grinned.

Ai clenched her fists. She was speechless.

"Deep down inside of you, do you not wish of the same thing? To destroy the foster mother who've made your life miserable. I can tell… That you're not happy at all with the way you've led your life in that world."

"Yes I was lonely but …I"

He took more steps and stopped when he was several inches away from her. "Then would you want to come with me, help us create a better world." He reached out his hand.

She slapped it away. "No!! Something like that…"

Jin smiled sadly, he was after all hurt. "Then we can only be enemies. Good night Ai."

Ai suddenly collapsed and Seiren, who was behind her caught her just in time. "Master what shall we do with her?"

Jin hung his head and sighed. "Take her back to the castle, make sure she keeps sleeping till morning."

"Yes, master…"

00

Meanwhile

Akai took out his sword and stood guard in front of Ruby. "I will not let you hurt her."

Azrael smiled. "You think, someone like you could stop me?"

…and thus a fight has began…


End file.
